The Dragon Within
by aRe YoU aFrAiD oF tHe DaRk.i'm not
Summary: (Can't explain it! You have to read it)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

They say that there is a legend that long ago in an ancient land, there lived a horrible dragon. One that struck utter fear into the heart of the bravest man. It burned villages to the ground and made cattle scarce. The great king did not know what to do. Before his very eyes, his people had been thrown into poverty and years of famine. When matters became worse he decided to strike a deal with this dragon. Every year the dragon will receive a female sacrifice in exchange for peace in his lands.

The dragon thought about this deal, contemplating wether he would profit from such a gift. When villages were hardly able to even identify as villages did the dragon agree to this offer. One maiden sacrifice per year to bring peace to the country. And it was such every year. A chosen maiden was left upon a hill many miles away from the castle to become a sacrifice. It was a long term deal and many years past, until one maiden sacrifice finally ended it all.

It was a shock when the woman that had been sacrificed three months ago just ended up on the kings doorstep, her belly swollen with a child. The king became afraid, as well as his people, thinking that the dragon thought the sacrifices no longer quenched and would again bombard villages to nothing but rubble. But, the year had passed and no village burned to the ground nor any cattle disappeared. The king questioned the woman, but all she said was that she had "mated" with the dragon and was now carrying its child. The king took this as folly, but could not explain why she carried a child. Still, six months after her appearance the child was birthed. It did not look any more different than any human child except for her eyes. The child's eyes were a stunning blue that seemed to hold the universe itself within.

The king had financed a small home in the quiet mountains where the woman had requested to live. After five years passed, the king had went to the mountains to visit the woman and her child, but he found no one. All he found was an empty shack and nothing more.

The legend had continued from then on, but wether you believe it or not is your choice....


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Five days. She had been a prisoner in this stinking, rotted cell for _five whole days_! When were they even going to acknowledge her presence? When were they going to sentence her to her punishment? Did they really think that they could keep her in this prison for much longer? Did they really underestimate her that much?

_Fools_, she thought. _Fools, the lot of them. Underestimation is their weakness._ They had thought that they left her in the dark in this damp, stinking prison. Alone. But...she was never alone. The darkness was her company. Her most closest friend. It was all she had ever known since childhood. It made her feel some kind of comfort that there was _something_ there for her. That wanted her. Even if she physically ached, sometimes, for a companion to hold her, the darkness was there. She knew it would always be there.

She gazed above her. Past the bars of this circular-whole-in-the-ground, she could see the sky. The moon was slowly creeping out of the clouds and the complete darkness surrounding her slowly gave way to its rays. Her eyes bore into the fluorescent globe, feeling as if it knew her every secret. As if it were searching through every crevice of her soul.

She smiled a little. _As if it would find much light there_, she thought bitterly. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, she searched around with her slitted, blue pupils piercing through the darkness. At night, her eyes seemed to glow with a flourescent shimmer, almost capturing the moon within them. In the day, her eyes still seemed to glow. It was strange. No demon was ever known to have such eyes, but those close to her chose not to ask. If they did, they would have found out that she was half of something that most the world feared. Even minor demons. She would be seen as an enemy to all if anyone found out, so she was glad no one asked.

As she gazed through the darkness she wondered what was outside the walls of this "dungeon." _It seems more like a caged off well_, she thought, amusing herself. Stone surrounded her in a circular way like a well. Except, the mouth of the well, above her, was covered by a grate. Her wrists began to hurt as the rope rubbed into her open wounds around them. A rope was tied around her wrists that hung her from the grate. So, she was hanging there for five whole days, waiting for the _King_ and his _family_ with some _guards_ to _sentence her_.

The thought of it made her sick. She never liked the _King_ and his _sons_. She never would. The way they handled their people with what they called "care." All they ever saw when they came into "their" towns and villages were the ones who had any kind of house, money, or businesses; they never looked beyond into the dark allies and crevices. _Nor would they ever, _she thought angrily. _They never think to care about those who don't have the status or money. They only help those who do._

A tiny clink caught her sharp hearing. Her head instantly shot up. Small voices were heard, whispering commands and arguing with each other to "shut up." The grate above her slowly moved. The chafing of the rope against her wrists sent a shock of pain through her body. She bit her lip to stop herself from yelping. The clinking of metal against stone was heard. She listened carefully as she separated the different clinks into four different categories. _Light weight dagger. Heavy broad-sword. Hollow...ax? Surely none of that idiot's soldiers got their hands on one of those._ She seemed confused. There was no man, demon, or lord that carried such an ax that she didn't know about. And all the ones who did, she all knew them personally. Neither of them were soldiers.

Such an ax was crafted from the rarest metal around, titanium, and took almost one hundred years of skill to just _study_ the art of it. Then another hundred to explore the molding of it. The product, in the end, is the finest weapon one could have. Cutting through the toughest, thickest sheet of metal was exactly like cutting through butter. Most thought it foolish to make it hollow, but those who had possession of such an ax found that the reverberation within the ax-head helped to compel it forward...or deeper, which ever you preferred.

Then, a familiar clink caught her attention. That all to familiar high pitched and usually-not-ear-piercing scream. Her eyes widened as the sound reverberated in her mind. _No...the enemy...they can't have my sword! That's impossible! No way could they have killed all of them!_ she thought, somewhat panicking that her sword was in the hands of those filthy dog-demons.

She kicked her feet out furiously, pushing herself forward in anger. More pain shot through her wrists, but her anger blotted out the pain. She kicked forward harder, until her foot contacted with stone. She quickly released the knife hidden in the heel of her left boot and hooked the blade into the crevice of the stone. Her other foot searched around for a small ledge for her right heel to hook onto.

When she finally found one, she locked her knees and muscles to hold on, both braces holding her legs up. She calmly closed her eyes and let all the anger she felt earlier melt away. She began to take deep, soothing breaths, calming herself. She finally calmed down to her relaxed state of mind.

Calmly, she began to walk upon the wall as high as she could. Then, she did the unthinkable. She pushed herself from the wall with such force that her entire body was forced to follow. The next thing she knew she was hanging upside down, her ankles twisted around the rope that was above her, her shoe-knife sheathed, her hands gripping the rope. Her whole life she trained through the impossible and made it possible. Her body was a fine-tuned fighting machine and she needed it that way. Although, she was not hated, she stole, plundered, and murdered(when she had to), sweeping through villages. Most thought her to be a heartless criminal, but they never found out what she did with all the treasure, food, clothes, etc. that she stole. It remained a mystery to everyone...except for those closest to her.

She began to climb "upwards," upside-down in her view. She stopped when she felt her boots enter an empty, un-darkened space. Not wanting to be seen, she immediately stopped her upward ascent. She'd be damned if they were going to transport her "safely" to her "new prison" without a fight. She'd be damned if she was going to give up that easily.

Slowly, holding on to the excess rope, she flipped herself right-side-up and prepared herself for the movement when they lifted the grate. Her eyes bore intently upon the grate, searching for the slightest movement or vibration in it. She stared intently. Searching. Waiting. Then...There it was! She waited quietly in the darkness in anticipation. Waiting for that one moment where the entire grate moved, at least an inch, from it's bearings.

After a few tense seconds, the grate began to lift. She sprung into action. Using the rope as a brace, she gripped it tightly in one spot and tugged hard. The momentum forced the carriers of the grate to drop it. Then, she pulled on the rope once more and used the momentum to shoot upwards. Protecting her head with her arms, she shot through the grate, which forced it up, and jumped out of the "well." She landed as swiftly as she could on the ground and pulled the nearest person to her.

Placing a clawed hand at the throat of her hostage, she growled, "Let me free and this man will not be harmed."

"They warned us she was crazy. They didn't say anything about pulling a stunt like this," said a grizzly-haired man, hand on his sword hilt.

She watched all of them wearily. _They don't look like soldiers,_ she thought. The man in her grasp began to tremble. She quickly stole a look at her captive. He was but a mere child, no more than 15. "Sending children to do your dirty work, now? Pathetic humans," she hissed, her voice cold, laced with some pity for the boy.

"Do not insult us, woman. Do not think you are any better than us, you whore," the grizzly-haired man growled.

A smile crept upon her calm features. The men closest to her stepped back. She could smell their uncertainty and fear begin to seep off them. She was not as insulted as she thought she would be when the man insulted her. She was rather...amused.

Her claws pressed deeper into the boy's throat, drawing blood. "I will kill him, young or not," she stated coldly. With that she dug her nail in deeper. The boy yelped in pain.

"G-Go ahead. H-he means n-nothing to us," the man said, a bit too nervously.

Her smile grew wider, bearing her sharp fangs. A small laugh forced its way through her mouth, and she said, "If your going to lie, old man, try to sound convincing."

The man's eyes widened a little as he held his sword steady. "Kagome, let the poor boy go," a deep voice growled.

The smile faded from her lips as she swung around violently, pushing the boy into the nearest man. She looked upon at the face that was before her. Her eyes widened to find herself looking into those violet, slitted eyes. He woresimple villager's clothing, a sword and daggers around his waste. His black hair was pulled up in a short pony-tail.

The smile grew back onto her features, as her eyes lost their menacing gleam in exchange for glee. "Matsuru! I thought I would have to have gone searching for you when I escaped! It's so glad to see you again," she yelled, throwing her arms around the man.

Matsuru returned her hug with as much force as she gave him. Kagome stepped back, confused. "Who are all these men? I don't remember them from the Command," she questioned her "step-father."

"They are new recruits. Some of the others secretly volunteered them while you were...away. Now we have at least one to two Leagues in each village. We were very lucky to get so many volunteers. You've missed out a lot since you were taken," Matsuru replied.

"Oh, well, that can't be helped. Glad to hear some good news," Kagome commented cheerfully. She turned around to face the crowd of men, their swords now sheathed. Walking to the closest man, she gazed intently upon him. His features seemed calm, but as she bore into his black eyes, she found a tinge of fear.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Don't be afraid. I don't bite...when I don't have to."

The fear grew a bit, but not so much that it spread through his features. She walked around to every face until she found herself staring into the face of the grizzly-haired man. Her eyes narrowed every so slightly, but not dangerously. "I resent that comment you made. As your leading officer I expect more respect from my colleagues than most. I would watch my step if I were you or you might find yourself...'_accidentally_ falling onto your dagger,'" she growled ever so slightly.

The man immediately straightened as she turned away. "Kagome, I suggest we move out of this area before the villagers begin to awaken," Rei, her Co-Captain, suggested. "Yes, you are right. I believe we should. Let's head out," she commanded as the men quietly crept and disappeared into the forest. As an after thought, Kagome replaced the grate and erased any images of footprints she could from the dirt. The last thing she needed were palace soldiers chasing after them after she worked so hard to keep the Command a secret.

* * *

Kagome found her self in a small clearing, minor campfires lit. Tents were pitched all around the edge of the clearing. She counted at least thirty men. _Not bad. We surely have grown a bit larger_. she thought. She noticed Matsuru, Rei, and some other officers disappear inside of a larger tent. She began to head towards it when she heard someone yell, "KAGOME-CHAN! Your back!" 

Kagome saw a young girl shoot out of a tent and run towards her. Kagome found herself not able to move as the girl hugged her legs tightly. Kagome grinned down at the girl and greeted, "Hello, Rin. It is so good to see you."

Rin looked up at her with large, chocolate brown eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Rin thought that Rin would have to wait _forever_ for Kagome-chan to come back. Rin is glad that Rin didn't have to wait forever," she said excitedly.

Kagome smiled as Rin let go of her crushing hold as Kagome kneeled down to her level. "I'm glad too, Rin. Forever is a very long time to wait," she answered.

"OH, Kagome-chan, I have something to show you. Rin was working very hard with Sango-chan so I could show you this when Kagome-chan came back, and here is Kagome-chan, so now I can show it to you," said Rin. She closed her eyes. Kagome watched as Rin's restless expression began to fade into a calm one. Rin cupped her hands in front of her. Silence lightly surrounding them. Then, before Kagome could shield her eyes, a flash of light surrounded them both. As she recovered from her blindness, she saw Rin holding a small ball of fire in her hands, its flame burning brightly.

Rin opened her eyes and her expression became the restless one once again. "Look, Kagome-chan! Rin was working very hard to master Rin's powers that you told me about and look! See! Rin mastered it! Rin did it," she exclaimed.

Kagome looked upon the ball of fire, wonderingly. It was a beautiful, red color. "Great job, Rin. I am very proud of you. Did you get to start all of these fires tonight," Kagome asked.

"YEAH! Rin got to start the fires tonight! Rin is so happy that Kagome-chan is proud of Rin!" Rin began to jump around, joyful. "Kagome-chan, Sango-chan is over there. Come on, let's go see her." Rin gripped Kagome's hand and tugged her along, heading toward the tent that the captains were in. As she passed some of the campfires, Kagome noticed heads began to turn her way. She looked upon unfamiliar faces and concluded that these were the new recruits. She nodded and smiled at those who smiled at her and nodded in greeting.

They were nearly to the tent when a hand gripped her other wrist. She quickly spun around to see who it was. Green eyes met her blue. "Let go of my wrist. I have somewhere to go," Kagome stated coldly.

"Who are you to be ordering me around? Go and get me some water, wench. Make it fast," the green-eyed man said. Kagome kept a tight hold on her temper, but Rin didn't. "Don't talk to Kagome-chan like that! That is mean, you big dummy! Wait till Matsuru-sama hears–"

"Rin, please, calm down. I will get the man some water as he has asked. Now, be good an get me his cup," Kagome interrupted, winking at Rin. The anger faded away from Rin's features and was replaced by a grin. "Yes, Kagome-chan," Rin answered obediently. Rin handed Kagome the cup and they walked off to the nearby river.

"Kagome-chan, are you gonna do that thing with the water again? The one where it tastes really yucky," Rin asked.

"Of course not, Rin. That would be...impolite. We're just going to give him some...medicine. He looked a little pale," Kagome said mischievously.

Kagome pulled some herbs from her pocket, found two stones, and began to mash it up. She kept mashing it until it was in tiny bits and had a pasty texture. "Rin, go and fill that cup with water please. We must not keep him waiting," Kagome asked nicely.

"Okay, Kagome-chan," Rin answered.She walked to the river and dipped the tin cup into the cold water. When it was nearly full, she pulled it out and walked shakily to Kagome, spilling some of the water. Kagome poured the herbs into the cupand began to swish it all around until there was no trace of the additive. "Rin, you need to keep it secret until we get there, okay? This is just a little joke we'll play on him. This herb is called 'Yaomi.' It is a spice used to...clear the senses when one is finished drinking heavy liquor. It's not harmful, but it has its...uses. No one must know about it until the joke is over, okay, Rin," Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome-chan! Rin will keep secret! Hurry! Let's go now," exclaimed Rin, as she once again began to tug Kagome along.

They walked back to camp and straight toward the campfire where they found the man laughing loudly. "There you are, wench. Hand it over, I'm thirsty," the green-eyed man demanded. He yanked it out of her grasp and began to drank greedily. A second later he spit the mouthful out, spraying some near him. "What is this hogswell, wench! What are you trying to feed me," he bellowed angrily.

He stood and looked down upon her. He was only a foot taller than she was, but she only looked up at him cooly and said, "Quiet. You are attracting attention to yourself. I wouldn't want much attention drawn to me in such a situation." The man quickly put his hand to his dagger and bellowed, "How dare –"

Before he could even draw the blade, in a flash she gripped his wrist and spun him around, his own blade to his throat, the other arm behind his back. In his ear, Kagome whispered, "I would be careful to whom you speak so vulgarly to. As your commanding officer, I prefer not to be talked down to, wouldn't you agree?" He nodded in agreement. "Good."

She pushed him forward and scanned her surroundings. The entire camp stared at her, some frozen in the action of doing something. "Listen up. I am your leading officer. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I would like to welcome and thank you all for volunteering your efforts to the cause. See this as an example of how much respect I expect from my soldiers. Now, all of you, go to sleep. We are leaving very early in the morning. As you know, we are deeper into the forest than most would expect, so we have a long way to be traveling to headquarters," she ordered, spun on her heel, and walked to the Tent in dignified strides, Rin following closely.

Walking into the tent was exactly like walking into a small hut. In the center a small pit was dug to house a fire, while cots and bedrolls were laid out in a corner of the tent. A low-elevated table was located near the small fire pit where Matsuru, Rei, Shiru, and Sango were sitting around.

The occupants of the room looked up from what looked like a map. They stood as she walked toward them. Sango was the first to embrace her in a hug. When she stepped back, Kagome saw tears brimming Sango's eyes. "Kagome, we thought that we would never see you again," Sango said, holding in her tears.

"Why is everyone saying that? Do they think that I am incapable of escaping? I did have a few days to actually _plan_ you know," Kagome said, a little irritated.

"Well...this time..._they_ were going to come personally," Sango semi-whispered.

"So? It's not like I wouldn't have time to escape. It's not that hard to," Kagome replied.

"That's just it. You wouldn't have been able to escape. When they come personally they would kill you on the spot. No time to use any plans, Kagome," Rei said in an advising tone.

"Well–...You got me there. sigh Well, let's just be glad I'm out of it. So, what were ya'll up to," Kagome replied, not wanting an argument.

"We were just planning on a way to capture the princes," Shiru informed.

They returned to the table, Rin sitting next to Kagome. As Kagome looked down at Rin it seemed as if Rin was trying to look like an important person, impersonating them. Kagome only smiled and said, "Rin, why don't you go and get some rest? I'm not sure if you'll be able to sleep as we are walking tomorrow."

"But I wanna help, too," she whined in reply.

"Rin," Sango said sternly.

"Alright. 'Night, Kagome-chan. 'Night, Matsuru-sama. 'Night, Rei-sama. 'Night, Shiru-sama. 'Night, Sango-chan," complied Rin as she gave each of them a hug and walked to her cot in the corner. Immediately, they could hear her small, soft snores.

"Kagome, may I ask why you personally watch over Rin? I hope I'm not sounding rude," questioned Sango, looking over at Rin.

"Sango...let's just say she _could _be my younger sister. To me, she is like family, like all of you are. Plus, I babysat her in our village," Kagome replied awkwardly.

"_You_..._babysit_? Oh, Kagome that's a laugh," commented Rei, holding in his giggles.

Kagome threw him a playfully angry look and said, "Alright, jokes over. Let's get down to business. What did you say? We were going to capture the princes? How?" Rei was about to answer her, but Matsuru interrupted him. "How do _you _think we should do it, Kagome?"

She thought about it carefully as she looked upon the map. "Well...," she started, "We can cut them off here and pass through this river to cover our tracks. Then, we can sneak through the Lost Forest to our campsite here. We should be able to journey safely from there on." Kagome looked up at them, seeing if she had their approval.

"Your planning skills never cease to amaze me, Kagome. That seems much simpler than ours," Shiru commented.

"It seems that working with a clean slate seems to open your mind toblocked regions," Matsuru replied.

All looked up as a commotion could be heard outside. Kagome looked over at Rin as Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's happening, Kagome-chan," she mumbled. She walked over to Kagome, who was standing up. Rin clutched onto Kagome's leg as she and the others walked out.

Pushing the tent flap aside, she peered out curiously. One campfire in the center of the camp was still burning very brightly as seven figures were illuminated by it. Stepping out of her tent, she walked towards them, her "family" close behind. "I demand to know what is going on here. I ordered you to go to sleep," Kagome said, a hint of anger in her voice.

The small group spun around and stood at attention as she stopped in front of them. "Move aside," she ordered. They did as she ordered. Behind them were three men, bound and gagged. The two other scouts pushed them at her feet, holding knives at their backs. "Speak," she ordered again.

"We found these two in a camp nearby. We merely thought that you wanted these men captured. We will gladly hand them over, at a price, of course," their "leader" said. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the captured faces. They stared up furiously at her, but she merely ignored them as she stared cooly at the "leader."

"What kind of _price_ do you speak of," Kagome questioned, nearly hissing. "Why, we only want a small sum of money, and say...a few women..." he drawled.

Kagome's cold expression was replaced with a smile as she looked down at the hostages. Two of them she could see fear in, but the older one... She smiled more menacingly at this one. She leaned down and whispered to them, "Some things just can't be expected. Next time don't let your guard down."

The Leader took this as an answer to their deal. "Well, I would like to choose-" He was abruptly cut off as Kagome snatched his collar with such speed it startled _most_ of the group. The ones who expected it were Sango, Rei, Shiru, and Masturu. She had startled Rin, who then jumped to cling to Sango. _I'll apologize to her later_, Kagome mentally noted. She stared cooly into the Leader's fearful eyes. "Who said we ever had a deal? Who said you could take any of my warriors? I don't remember agreeing to the deal. Rei, get me a sack, we wouldn't want too much blood seeping into the land's good soil."

She threw the man backwards, steadily stalking to his panicky form like a predator. All eyes were on her as she kneeled down to the man and warned, "If I ever see your face again I swear I will slay you on the spot. Do not insult me by making such vulgar deals. I'll give you and your..._soldiers_ 11 seconds."

With that, the intruders scampered away, running for all they were worth. Kagome turned around, giggling. "I swear. Those who call themselves 'warriors' these days are so easy to scare."

"Kagome," Matsuru said in a warning tone. Kagome only sighed. "You always ruin my fun."

"What are we gonna do with them, Kagome," Sango questioned, nodding towards the hostages.

"Hmmm...Un-gag them and escort them into the Tent. I'll watch them tonight. Sango, get Rin back to bed," Kagome said. Seeing the protest on Sango's face, she added, "That is an order."

Sango hung her head defeated and escorted a very clingy Rin into the Tent. "You three can help me get these men inside."

As they did so, Shiru commented, "Well, I guess we didn't need a plan after all, huh, Kagome. I just never thought that Inuyasha, Miroku, _and Sesshomaru_ would fall into our laps so easily."


	3. Part 2

HEY! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! NOW IT'S **QUESTION TIME**!

1. WHO WERE THE PEOPLE THAT CAPTURED SESS, MIR, & INU IN THE FIRST PLACE?

answer: THEY WERE JUST BANDITS LOOKING FOR A QUICK BUCK. DON'T WORRY BOUT THEM. BUT...I JUST MIGHT PUT THEM IN LATER CHAPTERS...AND THEY MIGHT JUST BE SLAUGHTERED...HMMMM

Okay! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Part 2**

She eyed them warily. Each of them were silent. _Probably waiting for my next move_, she thought, _Well...I won't disappoint_.Slowly she stood and walked over to her bound captives, sitting casually in front of them. She didn't feel threatened in the least with Inuyasha's and Miroku's intense stares, but she felt a little bothered at Sesshomaru's cool one. He was too calm, too..._collected_ about his present situation. Most would be a little less brave.

Kagome drew her dagger calmly and started to play with it, drawing strange symbols in the dirt. When she was finished, she looked up at them.

"Do you want to play a game with me," she whispered softly to them.

She watched as both of their expressions seemed to become worried, but Sesshomaru's stayed the same.

"I asked you a question," she continued after no answers came.

Inuyasha and Miroku shot out a "Yes," but Sesshomaru merely nodded.

A small smile graced her lips. "Well, at least we can start on _some_ friendly terms."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked upon his captor calmly. He was not worried for his sake in the matter. He could care less, but he would not stand to be captured and bound like some lowly human. He chained his anger, keeping his calm facade on the surface. He'd be damned if he was going to let her toy with them.

He gazed at her as she moved with such grace that it almost rivaled his own. _Almost_. He nearly squinted his eyes as she sat so _casually_ in front of them. He could feel that she was a little nervous about his attitude in this situation, which made him compose part of himself defiantly. _The battle is not won yet, wench_.

"Do you want to play a game with me?"

He was surprised by this simple question, but he didn't let it show. He could feel Inuyasha and Miroku tense a bit. She was too relaxed near him and it bothered him a little. He was not used to people being so..._calm_ and _fearless _around him. They would usually cower before him. His pride seemed to ebb as he thought more and more about this.

"I asked you a question."

Sesshomaru nearly jolted out of his thoughts. _Nearly_. He had heard Inuyasha and Miroku blurt out "Yes." _What is she playing at now?_, he thought to himself. Usually if they _were ever_ captured they would be held for ransom or be killed on the spot if their captor hated them so much. But...she wanted to _play_ with them? What kind of twisted woman was this?

He merely nodded, suspicious about this "game." He did not like the fact that she had the upper hand, but he was a bit curious on what this was about.

"Well, at least we can start on _some _friendly terms."

The mere mention of being _friendly_ fueled his suspicions even more. What kind of person would want to be _friendly_ with the enemy? _What is this woman's intentions? Why is she treating us so..._kindly_. Maybe I'll ask her before I kill her...

* * *

_

Kagome liked how things were going so far. She looked over at the sleeping bodies in the Tent and, some what, envied the fact that they could sleep so peacefully. She had forgotten when she had last slept peacefully without waking up with sweat-soaked sheets and a scream upon her lips.

Ever since her mother died, she had wandered the streets until someone had taken her in. She could remember her step-parents names like it was just yesterday. Well, it would be easiest to remember her step-brothers' and sister's name because at least they were still with her.

When she had been taken in, she had met Rei, Shiru, and Sango. They had a bit of a rough time getting through their nervous stares when Kagome had first told them about her...race, but, gradually, they began to become friendlier with her and soon acted like complete brothers and sisters. They would argue, fight, chase, and scream at each otherlike realbrothers and sisters. Kagome had enjoyed those years very much. Being seen as other humans were seen.

Matsuru was one of Kagome's best _adult _friend outside of her family, next to her parents of course. He was their village healer and she had visited him quite often because of some..._mishaps_ she had in school. She still remembered that sweet smell of his hut and, I guess, it altered her scent a little. She soon smelled as if she were completely human, so no demon could really tell that she wasn't all human...well, except for her eyes. But, Mitsuru soon found out about her secret and, to Kagome's surprise, he took it pretty well.

"_Not all of us are the same. This is the weakness that we humans must accept if we wish to become stronger. This is what we need to understand to surpass our own mortal abilities."_

_The bowl of herbs before him began to hover ever so slightly. It began to move towards her and she stepped back, uncertain. She looked up curiously and found that he was looking at her with those warm, all-knowing eyes. They gave her some sort of courage to..._understand_ what was happening before her. She waved a hand under the bowl to find that their was nothing there! Nothing was holding it aloft. Her eyes widened as a littlesmile of amusement lit her lips. _

Her childishness and innocence back then still kept her from completely being consumed by the darkness. It helped her remember that she had some humanity in her. Being able to remember humanity in a life like her's was nearly impossible for those who have not surpassed themselves first, before surpassing others. She had remembered the training that she had asked Matsuru to give her when she was a young girl. He trained her night and day, always reminding her to stop _trying _to do something and actually _do it_.

Kagome had learned that when anyone is born into this world our minds are complete. But, as we grow older, the "barrier" in each and ever mind grows also. This barrier is what we would call the "I can't" 's. The things that we believe are impossible.

"_This is what disconnects us from the world around. What severs the bond between the Earth and humans. Saying that 'we can't' makes us believe that it is impossible to make objects move or create fire. But, if we remove this barrier we connect with the elements. So, by understanding what you can and can't do you understand where the barrier lies and can remove it. Of course, the only thing that keeps us from reaching our true potential is that one simple 'I can't.'"_

"_What is it, Matsuru-sensei? What can't we do?"_

"_We can't live forever."_

Kagome tugged herself back to reality. Looking at each of her hostages, she pondered what grounds she can tread safely and which ones she could not.

She erased a few symbols in the ground and rewrote them. When she was satisfied, she looked up at them again and asked, "Do you know what these are?"

They looked down at the symbols and she watched as curiosity and confusion crossed Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces, but she noticed that Sesshomaru looked at them in complete understanding. She looked down upon the symbols again as their gazes reverted to her.

"Can you tell me what they are," she whispered softly to them.

The question seemed to be mostly diverted to Sesshomaru, she noticed. She couldn't help but be curious about how he could understand what these symbols meant. It was an ancient language that few could understand. Matsuru just so happened to know it and thought it in her best interest to learn it. She was very quick at catching on to it, so it only took a few months. Well, it was expected for her to learn the language so quickly. She was half-dragon after all. Most never bothered to learn the language since the dragons were becoming scarce.

"I guess you don't want to talk, do you," she said softly, hardly disappointed.

She sighed and wiped the writings away. The small, soft smile still could be seen on her lips and Sesshomaru began to become a little impressed as how she could learn such a language. He looked into her cerulean eyes and was a bit surprised at what he found. He could see a faint glow emanating from them. He was about to ask, but thought better not to speak a word. She wanted them to talk. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"'sigh' I guess you didn't want to play my game after all. It's getting late. You should go to sleep. We're supposed to leave early and travel a long journey tomorrow," she said.

Kagome stood and went to get her bedroll, being careful not to wake Rin. Carrying it toward her hostages, she laid it out into three different makeshift pillows.

"Here. It's the most comfort I can give you at the moment."

She noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku took there offerings immediately and fell asleep. But, she noticed that Sesshomaru stayed in his defiant position. She sat in front of him, matching his rigged position.

He could not help but be a little curious upon her actions. Since they were now silently alone, he decided to ask.

"Why show so much kindness, woman," he asked coldly.

"Let's just say I'm not the slobbering, greedy bandit you think I am," she answered, a hint of gratitude in her voice for breaking the growing silence.

"Then what are you," he retorted.

She sighed. Kagome had known that one day she would face this question again. And on that day she would give the same answer.

"What I am doesn't matter until you can understand what you are."

Sesshomaru grew a little agitated. He knew this conversation was going to be going in circles for a while, but he wanted to get straight to the point _now_. Before he could reply she cut him off.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He abruptly stopped and considered her question. He became a little confused with the question and was wary about where this was leading to. His curiosity got the better of him and he answered, "Yes, I am able to keep a secret."

Kagome looked directly into his eyes. There was no hint of a lie. She did not know why she was about to tell such a secret to Sesshomaru, the heir to the Western Lands, but she just felt some sort of force compelling her to. She had remembered this force when she was faced with hard decisions and following them made her plans even more to her liking than she expected. In this situation she didn't think any differently.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone if _I_ told you a secret?"

He had already gotten this far into the deal and this Sesshomaru was not backing out. He heard her emphasis on the word "I" even if it was only slight. He understood her meaning as referring personally to her. Would he? Would he keep this promise if _she _had made him? Sesshomaru concluded to leave it undecided, so he only nodded.

Kagome knew he had his uncertainties, but decided to trust him anyway.

"Do you understand what I am," she questioned.

"No," he answered cooly.

_Not even curious_, she thought to herself. She found it interesting when most would be jumping for her secret. Secrets are what people want because they are things that others can't have.

"Do you even have a clue," she asked.

He thought about this. Then, he remembered her writings a little while ago. _But...no...It can't be. She smells...human._ He decided to venture on his hypothesis, curious to how she might answer. He would be amused if he angered her.

"You cannot be a complete dragon, of course, so you must be half."

Kagome nodded mutely. He was a little taken aback as to how she accepted it so calmly. He voiced his thoughts, sifting out the confusion from his voice.

"But that's impossible. There is no such thing as _half-bred _dragons. It is only a mere fairytale. What is wrong with you, woman? Explain this foolishness."

"My name is Kagome. You will call me by that name."

"Do not order me around. Now answer me, _woman._"

"I can't explain it if you can't believe it."

Sesshomaru was caught on her answer. He had nothing more to say. He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his entire life he was speechless.

Kagome only smiled. "We will continue this conversation when you are more willing to accept this so called 'foolishness.' Right now, go to sleep."

"I will not take your orders, _woman_."

"Then, escape."

"I have my reasons for _not _escaping," he growled.

"Well, if my orders won't be obeyed, I'll have to make you go to sleep."

Before he could react, she hit his temple with the hilt of her blade. As he faded into darkness, the last thing he saw were those glowing, cerulean eyes...


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

His eyes fluttered open. Blurred images of people moved around him. He felt a softness beneath him. _Fur?_ He began to lift himself up, but he instantly fell down. His head was spinning uncontrollably. He felt like someone was crushing his skull. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to try to remember what had happened. _I was captured. Then...that "Kagome" woman..._ He soon became infuriated. _How dare she strike me! I will not stand for this!_ He was thinking of severing his bonds, but thought better of it. He never liked it when his father was mad at him and Inuyasha would never let it go if he runed this.

Sesshomaru moved himself into a sitting position. He found Inuyasha and Miroku, still asleep, lying next to him. He looked around at all of the soldiers rushing around, collecting and packing whatever belongings they had. Then, he noticed that some were burying the campfires and firewood. He wondered why they were doing that. Why the extra work?

"They're covering our tracks."

He cooly turned his head to see who had snuck up on him, only to find that it was none other than Kagome. She kneeled by his side, staring out at the now emptying camp. _But I didn't even _sense_ her... _

"Why," he heard himself ask.

"So people like _you_ don't follow us," she stated blandly.

Before he could retort anything Rei, Sango, Shiru, and Matsuru were walking towards them.

"Kagome, we are nearly ready to go. How are we going to transport them," Shiru asked, nodding towards the captives.

Kagome contemplated and reasoned, but she could find no other way of beating around the bush.

"Cut their ankle bonds. They will be walking."

Looking down at the two sleeping figures she added, "Wake them up with cold water. I don't want to move any slower than I have to."

Immediately, Shiru went and carried out her orders. Sesshomaru felt a smirk nearly escape his grasp. He had never seen Inuyasha being woken with water. It should be rather...amusing. A part of him seemed to give way to agreeing with Kagome's methods. He quickly regained his defiant composer. He would not give in to the enemy.

His amusement resurfaced as Shiru came back with two pales of water. Handing one toSango, they threw the water over the sleeping forms.

"WHAT THE HELL," Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and shook off the water.

He seemed to amuse Kagome and Sangoas they began to giggle. Shiru, Rei, and Matsuru contained their laughter, finding it at least a bit inappropriate for the situation. Sesshomaru also kept his smirk chained.

After Kagome recovered from her giggle-fit, she ordered soldiers to sever their ankle binds and force them to stand. Inuyasha and Miroku were at least a few inches taller than her, but Sesshomaru was at least a head taller than her.

Kagome took some amusement from Inuyasha's and Miroku's soaking breeches and shirts compared to Sesshomaru's dry ones. She felt relieved that their was a loose tension between them now. She hated it when her captives became tense. It made it uncomfortable for her.

When everything was cleaned up, Sango noticed that Rin was still asleep. She walked over and began to shake her gently.

"Rin," she whispered, "Wake-up."

Rin's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Sango, but just buried her head deeper into the pillow. Sango was about to shake her awake again until Kagome came, trotting on her black mare, carrying the reins to Sango's horse.

"Let her sleep, Sango. I'll carry her on my horse. Help Rei keep watch on that 'Miroku' guy."

Sango merely nodded and stood. She climbed on her horse with ease and she trotted over to Rei, who threateningly held a sword to Miroku's back. Sango looked down at Miroku and said, "I don't want you goofing off and slowing down during our journey. Cooperate with us and you won't get hurt."

"Well, I might just cooperate with you guarding me, my dear. What is your name," Miroku slyly answered.

Sango felt a tinge of red on her cheeks, but quickly pushed it away. When she regained her composure, she had a little trouble keeping her voice from shaking when she said, "My name is Sango. I am the Regional captain. Rei, keep this guy under control for the time being. When we leave we'll have them all close together."

Rei only nodded as Sango trotted off to where Kagome was.

Kagome let Rin lean against her stomach as she gripped the reins.

"You warned her last night, didn't you? Now she's just gonna have to pay the price. You know as well as I do that she won't be able to get much sleep on the road we're taking," Sango advised.

"I know, Sango. We'll rest sometime along the way. I don't want it too hard on the captives either," Kagome answered.

"Why do you care for our hostages so much. First, it was those business guys, next it was those bandits that showed up last night, then it's these _princes_ that you say you hate so much. Why are you going through all of this trouble," Sango asked.

Kagome contemplated her answer.

"It's because they know something or they're up to something that I don't know about. Don't you find it strange that they _just so happened_ to land in those same bandit's hands that _I_ had held hostage. I mean there are more than over a thousand bandits I know of in these parts that could have gotten them. I've also noticed that Sesshomaru is most capable to escape his bonds as easily as killing a cow. I don't understand why they haven't escaped yet. Also, all of a sudden, after all the years Inutaisho locked them up in that castle of his, that he only lets them out now. It's not making any sense and it could be dangerous, but–"

"Your curiosity is getting the better of you right, Kagome," Sango interupted.

"Oh, Sango, you know me all to well," giggled Kagome.

"Be careful where you tread, Kagome. Your games will drive you off a cliff one day."

Kagome jumped. She looked behind her and found that it was Matsuru.

"Matsuru, stop doing that!"

"Well, don't let your guard down. You're too easy."

Kagome only pouted. She trotted away to the middle of the camp. She looked around, back rigged, on her horse.

"Get in traveling formation. Keep the captives together. Don't let them escape,yet guard them with your lives," she ordered.

The hustle and clanks of horse hooves and tin could be heard as they all clattered into their formation.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku found themselves at the front of the line, just behind Kagome and Matsuru. Inuyasha could feel the katana blade at the back of his neck and its light touch sent shivers down his spine. _I'm only doing this so that damn woman will leave Kikyou alone._ he thought.

Sango trotted next to Miroku, her gaze staring straight ahead. Miroku thought it too peaceful, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Your name is 'Sango,' right?"

Sango looked down at him with wary eyes. "Yes...," she answered suspiciously.

"Well, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Miroku. Say, do you know that 'Demon Slayers' tribe? You seem to dress like them."

Also noticing the rather large boomerang strapped on her back and the pet cat she carried in her hand, he added, "And, you also seem to carry their choice of weaponry and pet."

Sango decided to let some of her guard down and answered, "Well, you seem to be a monk, judging by your prayer beads. Not many men trust religion too much these days. Some keep trying to top the other by slander, and stupid, little wars break out just because one thinks that human nature is a sin and the other disagrees. It's an ugly cycle, so not much believe in religion anymore."

"Very observant. Most women wouldn't notice such a detail," he replied, grinning.

"That's because you're too busy trying to seduce them, you lech," Inuyasha added.

"Keep quite back there," Kagome ordered.

Sango immediately brought herself back to attention. _I guess this is why Kagome's treating them so kindly. Their not that bad. They're actually...friendly_, she thought to herself.

They had been traveling for nearly half the day already. They were about three-fourths of the way there and it began to get dark, so Kagome decided to bring them all to a halt to make camp for the night. She found thema small clearing and decided that it was a good place to set-up camp. Kagome gave the order to dismount as she slid off of her horse and carried Rin down. Rin had already woken up by then, so she decided to go and run to the nearby bushes to pick flowers. Kagome smiled after her.

"You seem attached to her. Any relation," a voicequestioned coldly behind her.

She nearly jumped again. Whipping her head around, she found herself looking up into golden orbs that seemed to glow menacingly in the darkening sky.

"What she is to me is none of your business, _Sesshomaru_," she retorted childishly.

Sesshomaru only shrugged as an answer and sat down under the tree, leaning comfortably against it. Kagome frowned and decided to give in to him just this once.

"If you must know, she is my younger step-sister. Not really related, but that's the closest I can call her."

Sesshomaru nodded as she sat down next to him. _Such a strange girl. She doesn't act the way usual captors are supposed to. I thought she was at least going to draw some blood from us by now. _

Kagome gazed out at Rin who was picking some red flowers.

"I really don't understand what you and your people are up to, but...I'll stick around long enough to find out. Who knows? Maybe I'll play your game till the end," she whispered.

There was no need for a medium-loud conversation, for she wanted to keep it as quite as possible.

Sesshomaru only answered with silence. He wasn't about to say anything just yet. Instead, he followed her gaze and found Rin, who was walking over toward them. Kagome decided, since they were on friendly grounds that she wanted to keep them friendly, so she warned, "I would stand up if I were you, Sesshomaru. When Rin has flowers it could only mean one thing."

He was a little surprised at such friendliness in her tone. Maybe they could trust her after all, since she easily trusted them. A bit curious, he asked, "What does it mean?"

He immediately was answered as the young girl was in front of him, reaching up to put one of her many flowers in his hair. His hand automatically shot out from their binds and gripped the little girl's wrist before she even reached him. Rin became a little surprised, but her joyful smile returned.

"Wow. You're fast, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's gaze turned to Kagome. He was confused not to find a threatening kind of look on her face. Instead, her expression was one of amusement. Kagome lightly smiled and answeredhis unspoken curiosity.

"Like I said, I'll play along with your game. But, leave Rin and the others out of it."

Kagome's gaze reverted to Sesshomaru's. He found seriousness in her and complied with a nod. Rin looked on in childish curiosity and said, "Oooo. What game is Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama playing? Can Rin play, too?"

"No, Rin. This is not a game for you to play," Matsuru told her sternly as he walked toward them, closely followed by Sango, Miroku, Rei, Inuyasha, and Shiru.

"I guess the Tent is going here, Kagome," Sango asked.

"You read my mind, Sango. I think _Sesshomaru_ has found us a perfect spot. Don't you think so, Sessh," Kagome asked him smugly.

Not expecting such credit he only nodded. In truth, he really didn't care at all where they were going to set up the main tent. He only cared if their "game" would work or not.

Kagome saw Rin pouting about not being included. She gave it a little thought and decided to show Rin a "magic trick" to make up for it.

"Okay, Kagome-chan! I'll go and pick some more of these pretty red flowers, so when we eat, Rin can decorate the table with them," Rin replied as she ran off to go and pick more.

Soon, the entire camp was made and they could see fires aglow outside their tent. Kagome looked around at all of the things in the tent, taking mental notes. _Bedrolls are in their usual corner...fire pit is set and ablaze...table is placed near the fire...men are all accounted for, so...what's wrong? Why do I feel so uneasy?_ She tried to brush it aside, but it returned to her stronger than it did the last time. Becoming irritated, she blocked off the feeling all together and decided to go and join her companions.

They all sat near their captives, glancing suspiciously every once and a while. Kagome new they felt the same way and decided to voice her worries.

"Are any of you feeling that tonight seems..._different_?"

"I've been feeling like this ever since we made camp here," Rei voiced.

"Do you think something's supposed to happen tonight? Something bad," Sango inquired, worry in her voice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously as she caught his eyes widening ever so slightly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she soon understood. _Sometimes these royal types are just too predictable. Do they think I lack such experience in these situations?_ she thought rather smugly. When she caught Sesshomaru's calm, collected gaze, she gave him a quick wink and returned to her colleagues' conversation.

"I think we hardly have anything to worry about. It's probably just a small change in the weather. Some storm is probably happening somewhere nearby and the wind is carrying some static. No big deal," she added in. She wanted to play there game and she wanted no interruptions.

Kagome all but felt Matsuru's warning stare, but she merely brushed it off. Matsuru sighed, accepting his defeat, and said, "Kagome's probably right. But, we should keep our weapons near just in case."

He directed the last words he said to Kagome mostly, challenging her to argue. She only nodded.

Just then, Rin scampered into the Tent.

"Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! Look at all of the pretty red flowers Rin picked! Aren't they soft? Rin picked them for all of you because they smelled so nice. Here."

And Rin continued to hand each of them flowers. Kagome caught Rei's and Shiru's glances. She instantly read them, saying '_You owe us for this, Kag_.' She only giggled and accepted her rose from Rin, thanking her and giving her a hug.

"Rin brought flowers for Inuyasha-, Miroku-, and Sesshomaru-sama," Rin added.

Kagome only held her back from venturing near them as Sango said, "Rin, you can give it to them later."

To divert the oncoming curiosity from the young girl she mentioned, "Kagome, didn't you say you were going to show Rin a magic trick? I would like to see it, too."

Catching on, Shiru also included his curiosity. Rin completely forgot about the matter and all but begged Kagome to show Rin the magic trick _now_. Kagome only grinned and replied , "Alright, Rin. You win."

Rin yelled, "YYYAAAYYY!"

"Rin, would you hand me one of those pretty flowers you have, please," Kagome asked her as Rin gladly handed Kagome one from the bundle she had.

Also curious, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku leaned a little closer. Kagome softly closed her eyes. She began to take deep calming breaths. It seemed everything around them began to calm at once. The once uneasy air began to fade. The musty smell of the Tent began to smell sweet. The ground beneath them began to soften.

Everyone stared in wonder as the rose Kagome held began to glow with a soft inner light.

"WOW. Look at all the pretty butterflies," Rin said softly in wonder.

Their attentions were so fixated on the rose that they didn't seem to notice that they were surrounded by alush field of flowers, and butterflies danced around their heads, yet they were still in the tent. It was like an astralprojection. It was there, but it was slightly transparent. It could be felt, but not held.

The scene altered itself to a small grove under a shaded tree. A summer breeze gently bending the thick grass. A Sakura tree off in the distance. It changed, once again, to a small clearing in a magical forest, fireflies dancing all around. The trees seemed to glow with an earthreal light. The leaves seemed to be golden. Then, it changed to a dark and stormy place. It smelled of rotting flesh and burned wood. The image of a hut set ablaze and the form of afire-lit person could be seen staggering out of the burning hut, then collapsing. The image was cut off abruptly as Kagome's eyes shot open. A dribble of sweat rolled down her face. Her breaths were somewhat, but not noticeably, labored. Sesshomaru caught these actions before the others could. He was a bit curious and decided to ask her later when things were a little more...private.

Rei, Shiru, Sango, and Matsuru understood why hercondition had changed so suddenly. Rin looked at her curiously. She wanted to ask why Kagome seemed so weakened, but a more pressing question escaped her lips.

"Kagome-chan, what was that? What kind of magic trick did you show me?"

When she regained her relaxed state of mind, she answered, "Rin, that was amemory of this rose's travels. Every flower is imprinted with the images over its travels. Every flower gives off a seed to the wind and it is carried to different areas of the world. That's how flowers spread."

"Oh. So what was that last image, Kagome-chan? Did the flower go through something really horrible," Rin asked, innocently curious.

Kagome hesitated, not at all wanting to answer her question.

"Rin, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's getting late," Sango said, rather hurriedly.

Kagome looked at Sango and silently thanked her. Sango nodded and led Rin off to bed, who was grumbling all the way.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Matsuru easily broke it, mentioning that he also was getting tired, the others soon following. Kagome was left alone with her captives once again.

Kagome pulled out her daggerand began toying with it, feeling that their was an unspoken question in the air from one of her captives.

"_What was that image_, Kagome," Sesshomaru asked, filling in the silence.

Again, she hesitated. She always found this to be a touchy subject for her, but if she was going to play the game right, she would need to exchange information. Taking a deep breath, she simply answered, "That was my village. Sometimes tapping into a memory of someone or something else causes the connection to work visa versa."

"So...you're saying that was _your_ memory," questioned Miroku, sounding serious for once.

She grimly nodded in reply.

"What was it about? What had happened in your village," Inuyasha asked, sounding a little worried.

"Well–" Kagome was abruptly cut off as shouts could be heard coming from the camp.

She was immediately on her feet. In an instant, Matsuru, Shiru, Rei, and Sango were by her side, hands on their weapons. Inuyasha and Miroku nearly jumped aside, seeing only that they just "appeared" there, but Sesshomaru caught their slightmovements as they had gotten up. _Father will have a hard time with this one. I wonder how well he could handle it._ he thought to himself, amused by the look his father might have when Kagome stayed un-movingly defiant.

Rei was the first to slightly push the tent flap aside. To his horror, he found the scene outside wasn't as pleasing as he thought it would have.

"Kagome...I think you should see this," he replied, gulping.

Kagome stepped forward curiously. One glance and she instantly was in front of Sesshomaru, a blade to his throat.

"I said I would play your game, not have my men _slaughtered_," she hissed, her fangs bearing. Sesshomaru smirked and only replied, "It is apart of our...game."

He cooly looked into her eyes and noticed they were brighter than usual. _How very temperamental this one is_.

Kagome calmed herself and released Sesshomaru from the threatening hold. She walked to the flap of the tent and paused hesitantly.

"It will all stop if I show myself, right," she asked, grim.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the flap and walked out before anyone could protest.

Matsuru walked over to their hostages menacingly. He looked down at them, a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Be very careful where you probe. This is all a game to her as you have been informed. She'll toy with you just as much as you toy with her. I really wouldn't want to be a pawn if she were the one controlling me. I'd be extra careful if I were you," he warned.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about her than about us? You sound so sure of yourself," Sesshomaru answered coldly, voice unwavering.

"She is capable of more than you can imagine. Even I don't know how far she can push herself. I bet she told you her secret? Let's try to keep things as friendly as possible," Matsuru sportingly answered.

The anger from his eyes melted away and his expression became calm once again. He proceeded to follow Kagome. With last glances, the others followed.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"That was something beyond your comprehension," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha growled and was about to retort when Miroku asked, "A game? What kind of _game_?"

Sesshomaru calmly looked at the monk with an air of entire difference.

"The one we are playing right now, human. That wench sees it as a game. She does not feel threatened in the least."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"What! How can she not be threatened? She's practically playing with her life! How did she find out anyway," he replied, amazement and worry lacing his tone.

"She has her suspicions. She does not care much. If she wants to play along it is better for us," Sesshomaru replied, bored of the topic.

"What's going on? Why is it so noisy," a small voice whispered from behind them.

They turned around to see Rin walking toward them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru coldly replied, turning back to gazing beyond the tent.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama so serious? What is Sesshomaru-sama hiding from Rin," she asked, childishly curious.

She continued walking toward the tent flap.

Sesshomaru silently watched, unsure of how the child might react. Rin pulled the tent flap aside. Her smile faded, her eyes widened. Her expression changed to a pure shockand horror. _And...recognition?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. She let the tent flap drop back into place. She turned around, the shocked expression glued to her face. Silently she walked back to her cot, fresh tears springing from her eyes.

_Poor girl. We weren't really expecting there to be any children in the camp. _Miroku thought sympathetically. He used his concealed knife to cut himself free. Then, he noticed something that he hadn't before. _Why didn't she search us for hidden weapons? What are we getting ourselves into?_ Forcing the thought to rest, he continued sawing at the bonds that held him. After he was freed, he released Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cut himself out with ease, using his claws alone.

Miroku made a move to go and comfort Rin, but Inuyasha placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "It is not our business, Miroku. Don't get yourself involved too much."

Miroku closed his eyes. He was right. _We couldn't get anymore involved with them or we might find ourselves in trouble along the way._ Inuyasha dropped the grip on Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched Rin's actions as she climbed into her bed roll, snuggling her face into her pillow and wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

"Kagome..." he heard her whisper.

Then, she screamed. Tears streamed from her eyes, soaking the pillow. Sesshomaru diverted his gaze to the tent flap. He couldn't help but be curious on what lay outside and decided to find out for himself.

Walking calmly to the flap he lifted it. What lay before him was utter chaos...


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

Blood was everywhere. The tents were sliced into shambles. Bodies were lane out before him as he took his first step out of the tent. The battle was still going on, the entire clearing nearly full. He expertly avoided the skirmishes, seeking the one man he needed to talk to.

He could see why the little girl was frightened at this grotesque scene. Bodies were every. The ground, soaked with blood, was soft beneath his feet. Entrails were every where. It really was a massacre. _But....why did she scream? She should have witnessed many of these battles while traveling with Kagome. So....why?_

His thoughts immediately fled when he spotted the man he was looking for. The man was clashing swords with another, engaging in battle. He did not have time for this. He needed as much men as possible to be sparred. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru sliced the opponent to pieces, catching the other's attention.

The man bowed deeply as his eyes widened in recognition. "My Lord Sesshomaru, it isgood to see you in one piece. The plan was carried out accordingly. No mistakes."

"Very good, Kouga. See to it that this battle is over with....few casualties," Sesshomaru ordered, not even flinching when a splatter of blood splashed his face.

X

_That scream! It could only be Rin's!_

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the tent, nearly gliding over the ground. Her eyes squinted in anger as she brutally sliced her current opponent. Without a second glance, she rushed to the tent as fast as possible, slicing down anyone who stood in her way, avoiding her own, of course. In but a few seconds she reached the tent. She ripped its flap aside ferociously and barged in.

Inuyasha and Miroku was no surprise to her as she found them unbound. She didn't even look at them, much less acknowledge their presence. Quietly, she kneeled down next to Rin. Slowly, she reached out to comfort Rin. The young girl flinched at her touch.

Rin turned her face to look at Kagome. She began to whimper, her eyes filling. Suddenly, she burst into tears and flung herself at Kagome. Kagome squeezed her in a comforting hug as Rin bawled in her clothes. Kagome heard Miroku and Inuyasha whispering about something, but she paid them no mind. She could only watch in sufferable silence as Rin broke down in tears.

She closed her eyes softly and began humming a tune into Rin's ear. Silently, the young girl fell asleep in her arms. Kagome smiled at the sleeping figure as she tucked her into bed. "Sleep now--"

Her voice died in her throat as the hilt of weapon slammed into the back of her neck, and she was consumed in darkness....

X

Inuyasha watched as the scene before him unfolded. She was quite a picture, so calm and surreal. But, he knew he needed to stop everything before it all got out of hand.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha's expression changed from sympathy to hard determination. "You know we need to bring her back alive and unharmed, right?"

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "I just wish we weren't the ones that had to do it," he replied.

Inuyasha quietly walked toward Kagome. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. Every step made his journey all that much harder to continue.

Raising the knife, he slammed its hilt into the back of her neck. He momentarily saw her eyes widen in shock, then drift closed. He caught her limp body before it could hit the sleeping girl and threw it over his shoulders.

Sympathetically, he looked down. _Rin was her name, wasn't it? _"Miroku, carry Rin. I think she has a right to know what is going on, also. I know I'd want to."

Miroku walked over to the resting form and carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Together, they exited the tent, hardly congratulating their success in the plan.

X

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku and Inuyasha left the tent. He couldn't help but see the two limp forms that were carried. He walked towards them, avoiding the bodies with ease.

Inuyasha's and Miroku's grim expressions greeted him as Inuyasha handed the lithe body to him. "We did what we needed to, Sessh. Can we just go home already?," Inuyasha asked, a glint of disgust in his voice. Sesshomaru took the body from Inuyasha and began to walk toward the direction of their awaiting carriage, followed closely by Miroku and Inuyasha.

A cry broke through the clashes of swords and pained screams.

X

Block. Slice. Duck. Parry. She took down the enemies one by one. The heavy scent of blood was all she could smell. Her vision all to clear of the slaughtered bodies. _Wait!_ In the corner of her eye she saw the glint of steel. She whipped around ready to face her enemy, but paused as she saw that monk...._Miroku!_ Sango could barely make out the small figure in his arms, but knew that it was Rin, for when she looked toward Sesshomaru she found Kagome hanging limply in his arms.

Rage consumed her then, as she chopped down all the soldiers that stood in front of her. Her path finally became cleared and she charged at the three figures. Their heads turned to her as she yelled, charging toward them. When they were in reach, she swung her katana down, only to meet the clash of steel.

She found herself staring into Inuyasha's eyes as he held the dagger, blocking her attack. Sango quickly withdrew her blade as Inuyasha slashed at her once again. She jumped back and nearly tripped over a body. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha gripped the hilt of a sword stuck in a fallen man's body and tugged. It came free with ease as he instantly swung at Sango.

Her block came up a second too late as it sliced her shoulder. She screamed in agony. But, before she could recover, the back of his sword slammed into her temple. She, also, slid into the darkness.

X

They were losing fast. He knew that they couldn't hold out much longer. The soldiers just kept on coming and he could see their numbers were slowly dwindling. He looked up in time to see Sango go down and Kagome being carried off, Rin not to far behind. _Two of our best are gone. Our men are slowly dying. This battle was lost before it even began._ Matsuru thought to himself.

He soon began to realize maybe this was part of Kagome's "game." Maybe this was supposed to happen. He dropped his katana. He remembered he still had Kagome's at his waist, but didn't bother to un-sheath it also, for swords surrounded him. Seeing this, the rest, however many their were left, dropped their weapons also. The sounds off battle stopped as silence fell over the blood-soaked camp.

This night had turned into something more, as the rest were chained and rallied like slaves. Matsuru, Rei, Shiru, and the rest of their men held themselves proudly. If Kagome was still alive there still was hope.

X

_Darkness._ All she could see was darkness. Her eyes fluttered open. Her vision cleared as the dark faded. The light of the moon shown through.... _Bars?_ she thought, confused. She was about to attempt to stand, when she noticed her abdomen was manacled. _Oh! Not _this _again!_ she moaned. It was bad enough to be in that hole-in-the- ground, but this place smelled even worse.

She could smell bile and stink as she deeply breathed. The back of her neck pained her un-haltingly. Her wrists had neatly healed before, but now she wasn't so sure. They hurt once again. The memories of before flashed through her head. One by one she remembered her family. Her panic kept rising until she thought of Rin. Then, it was replaced by fury. _How dare he!!! He and his stupid father!! He better not have hurt her! He better not have touched her!!! I will make him suffer for itif he does!!_

Kagome immediately began tugging at her chains. She would make them bend to her will. She would get out of this prison. After a few moments, she heared them start to give. _Do they think me so weak?_ she thought, disgusted. To her, chains were like ripping hay to shreds. It was only a simple task if you know there its weaker spots are. _At its joints._

The chains gave way and her hands were freed. But, before long, she heard footsteps approaching. Then, the clink of armor. There were about four or five of them when they arrived at her door. They stepped into the small cell, not worried in the least. "Your gonna wish you were dead when the master it through with you. He'll make you pay for what you did to his Lord's sons," one of them hissed in her ear.

A smile crawled across her features. "Well then....I'll just make sure to apologize." With that, she kicked the man nearest to her, sending him flying into the wall. "That was for Sango," she cried. She attacked the next guy in an instant. Disabling him, she kicked his knee caps. Kagome heard the resonating crack as he fell forward. "That was for Rin."

She grabbed the next one's arm, swung him around, locked his arm behind his back, and forced him into the wall. "That was for Shiru." The remaining soldiers were about to break for it, until she tugged them back. Menacingly, she whispered, "Oh, come now. The fun has only started." She slammed their heads together, and let them fall limply, in a heap, to the floor.

She walked out of the room triumphantly, non-hesitant if there were any more. Calmly she walked through the dungeon door, a sweat not even breaking her skin. Her calm facade broke when she heard more footsteps rushing toward her. _There must have been another door down there._ she concluded as she skipped the steps three-by-three.

Kagome had finally reached the hallway, but had no time to contemplate which direction to head. She immediately ran right, hoping to run into a door containing the _Lord_ that she hated so much.

As she raced further, she saw different types of doors fly past. One was white, one was red, one was blue, one was green, and they continued on and on. She could see the end of the hall nearing too quickly, so she needed to decide on a door...._fast! Which shall it be? Door number one? Door number two? Or Door number three?_ She thought as she raced past door after door. The end was beginning to draw nearer and nearer.

Kagome stole a quick look behind her. There were many guards chasing her, nearly filling the hall itself. She thought and planned until a glint of something caught the corner of her turned eye. Her head whipped around in time to see the form of a golden door vanish. _That's not possible!! Doors don't appear then vanish!_ she thought. Then she realized she had seen it at the end of the hall on the supposedly "dead end" wall.

She slightly recalled a story about how highly trained wizards could conceal doors. How they could....bend the illusion of sight to their will. Kagome had been taught how it is done and how to undo it. With the help of Masturu, she had mastered it, but had never really _tried_ to do it in real situations. _No time to think now!_ Immediately, she chanted the counter-spell. It easily slid off her tongue in waves of energy. The energy seemed to _clash _with something as she drew nearer to the wall. A type of "barrier" that surrounded the now revealed door.

In an instant, the barrier vanished as she rushed through its haze. She extended her arm, reaching for the door. When she made contact, she pushed it open. There before her stood the King in all his glory, his wife and sons at his side. "What have you done?!," she demanded, fury rising. "You think that I'm some _pawn_ in your twisted little game, _Inutaisho_? Well, do you?!"

Inutaisho looked at her, a calm expression on his face. He felt not in the least threatened by her angry presence. "Kagome is your name, am I correct?," was all he replied.

Kagome seethed her fury a little longer, but gave up hope in rippling his calm facade. She closed her eyes in mock defeat and heaved a sigh. "I would have just cooperated if you had asked me nicely. You didn't have to go and kill all of those men. _My _men."

"I guess I am correct in thinking such that your name is indeed 'Kagome.' Your abilities surpass even the greatest of my wizards. Well, Sesshomaru had told me you thought of this as a 'game.' Tell me. What do you think of it now? Is it still a game to you?," Inutaisho asked, cool, calculating eyes staring at her blank ones.

She thought her answer out. Turning it over in her head. Looking at it in different angles, but there was no other way to surpass it. "Yes. It is still a game to me. For years I have lived. And, for years, I have conquered. The kings of the past, _your past_, have kneeled before me in loyalty. What makes you any different? Why are you so confident about this?"

Inutaisho smiled a little. "I am so confident because the odds have slightly tipped in my favor." He snapped his fingers and Kagome could hear muffled voices behind her. Before her eyes, guards dragged out her "family," their mouths gagged, their hands bound. She could only stare in shock as weapons were threateningly placed to their throats.

Kagome tore her gaze away, closing her eyes tightly. Her fists were clenched, blood dribbling out. She finally decided. It was for the best. "Inutaisho....I...."


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

"Inutaisho....I....don't accept."

Inutaisho took a slow step forward. "I don't think that it is your choice to decide, Kagome. It seems that this 'game' of yours is tipped in my favor."

Sesshomaru felt suspicious about Kagome's actions. Weren't these people her comrades? Wouldn't she give her life to save them? Inuyasha had a slight expression of horror as did Miroku. "Are you so heartless and ruthless that you would risk others to save your own?," Inutaisho inquired.

"Of course not. Why not kill them, then see who's favor this game is in," Kagome stated, a smirk playing acrossher shadowed features.

Inutaisho smirked just the same. With a flick of his wrist the guard immediately slit Sango's throat. Blood poured out as she let out a piercing scream. Kagome flinched ever so slightly. The metallic scent filled the room. Sesshomaru was nearly engulfed by it. "What do you say now?," he questioned again.

"....No," was her cold, unfeeling answer.

One by one their cries filled the room. The blood soaking the floor. The spray nearly dying the air red. The smell greater than ever. Until, it was down to the last person. Rin.

"Do you still refuse?," Inutaisho asked, becoming a little nervous of his dwindling position.

_"Yes,"_ she hissed in reply, venom seeping from her words.

Inutaisho closed his eyes in resignation. He was about to flick his wrist when he found that it was held back. "Please, Lord. I beg you! Stop it! I can't stand this anymore! I just can't!," cried his wife, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Inutaisho looked down at his wife, sympathy in his eyes. "Taiyo....I must do this. We must continue with my plan. We must get Kagome on our side before that _monster_ does something we all will hate. You know we must and as I see it this is the only way," he answered her plea, with such resolve that Taiyo could not bring herself to beg even more. With him, her last words were, before she completely concluded herself to his way, "So, we must kill others to save ourselves.May the Lord forgive us."

Inutaisho looked at his wife, proud for her to be at _his _side, but hurt to see that she must decide such a horrible fate. The "sympathy moment" broke as Kagome began to laugh. Not menacingly, not hysterically, not loud, just....laugh. It was a soft, secretive laugh. Sesshomaru moved to silence her, but Inutaisho held out an arm. Instead, Sesshomaru settled on, "What is so funny, _Kagome_?" In these circumstances, he felt it favoring if he used her name, although he added as much poison as he could muster into ever word.

"You people act so serious when _death _is involved. Tell me, why do you act this way?," she asked as if she were a child asking an innocent question.

"Because _death_ is not a toy to be meddled with. Doesn't the passing of a mortal not bother you? Doesn't it make you sad....alone? Do you feel no remorse? No sympathy?," Inutaisho asked.

_Why is she asking such strange things? Does death not affect her so much? Why doesn't it?_ His endless thoughts plagued him as Sesshomaru listened to Kagome laugh. For once in his life, Sesshomaru seemed to see her as his equal, if only for a short while. He was surprised such a realization and an...._emotion_ existed within him.

Her laughter died away as an innocent smile replaced her shadowed features. "Death. It is only just a word that you....'mortals' use to describe what you can't understand, yet is inevitable. Death is a legend on its own. Where people 'go,' so to speak, is beyond our comprehension. Wether we have souls or not is knowledge that we don't seem to have. So, tell me. Why be afraid of something one cannot understand? Why is death such a bad thing?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened. The entire room was filled with the feeling of realization. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her answer. Was she really more than she seemed to be? Was her normality in this world just a wall hiding her true knowledge? Taiyo was the first to speak. "For one such as young looking for yourself, you are wizened beyond your years. But....still, don't you feel some sort of sadness for you friends? Weren't they so close to you that you shared some sort of bond?"

Kagome's smile only grew wider. "Don't worry about that." She snapped her fingers and Rin disappeared. Wait...._She disappeared?!_ Inutaisho quickly ran towards the confused guard. Then, he noticed that the floor that he treaded on became desert dry. He looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly, who seemed to not understand what was going on, his eyes squinted in calculating reason.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that the scent of blood was always weakening. He lookedat Kagome in confusion, when he seemed to notice that something seemed to lift. To clear away. Like a veil of mist melted away to something, strangely, more real. "Sesshomaru....do you feel that?," he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, eyes narrowed. But, for once, he let his menace drop and turned back to the on looking Kagome. He kept searching and searching his senses, trying to understand what Inuyasha was saying, when he found it. He also felt the strange feeling that he had been in a dream world and had finally woken up. Then, he thought of something that hit his memory. He had remembered his old teacher telling him about illusion spells.

"_Spells of illusion are complex spells that hide reality from us. Casting an illusion spell takes a longer-than-average incantation, but is worth while. An exceptionally powerful magical being may only take a matter of thirty seconds to cast it, but usually, when in battle, they wouldn't really bother because it is time consuming. It takes about a minute for an average magical being to cast it and is power consuming. So, instead, if there were an existing one, they would use the existing one against their opponent. That counter-spell would be easiest to do....if the one with the spell cast upon them can realize that they were only existing in an illusion. _

_A way to tell when an illusion is lifted is when you spot something that seemed different around you. Something that seemed insignificant, but still had caught your eye...."_

Sesshomaru scanned the room, mentally listing the objects he had found earlier, in the accused "illusion," that he was not seeing now. _The shelves are in place. The figurines are in order. Inuyasha has his sword....What am I missing? The guards are still here. The window is open. The door is closed. The–Wait! The door is closed?_

His gaze rested on the door, studying its every detail. He had remembered that his father used to _measure_ them as they grew taller and he would carve little marks into the wooden frame of the door. His sharp eye sight "zoomed" into the left frame of the door. The marks were there! The door was not an illusion any longer. Then, he didn't remember Kagome ever closing the door when she had charged into the room.

"It was all an illusion. It was an Illusion spell," Sesshomaru replied, hiding his amazement in his conclusion as much as possible. Inuyasha looked at his brother, shocked. His brother had actually answered his question. _Maybe Sesshomaru isn't really that cold at all...._

Kagome began to giggle again. "Very observant, Sesshomaru. I'd have never thought you and your stuck-up royal family would know such knowledge."

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers in anger, poison beginning to seep off in waves. "Do not insult me. Do not shame my family, _wench_." He slashed at Kagome, but she easily dodged.

Kagome giggled all the while as she dodged every slash. Right. Left. Head....duck! The doors flew open behind her as more guards stepped in. They were....holding something. People. Kagome saw a flash of orange and red in the corner of her eye. _Rin!_

Sesshomaru's temper began to rise. _With every attack she easily dodges. Is she really so strong? No. Can't be._ He swiped at her again, and this time, he felt his poisonous claws swipe flesh. Blood dripped from his newly stained claws as he looked at his victim.

Kagome clutched her stomach in pain. The poison was already seeping into her system. Flowing through her blood. She didn't know how long she was going to last. She looked on as Sesshomaru's anger vanished, once again replaced by that cold stare. She had finally been caught.

She couldn't help but wonder the expression on Rin's face. She knew if she moved to much it would only circulate the poisoned blood faster. Sesshomaru began to walk toward her. She noticed that he nearly glided on the smooth marbled floors, not a sound. He lifted her face to his with his bloody hand and warned, "Don't _ever_ insult my family again. If you do, I _will _kill you on the spot."

She stared into those cold eyes and caught a flash of a tinge of red before it slowly faded. She felt her chin released as he walked out of the room, brushing past the guards. Kagome meant to watch him go, but felt the poison at its utmost peak. Her eyes widened in pain as it seemed to pulse through her veins. She immediately covered her mouth as she began to spit out blood.

Her head....her head was spinning too fast. The room.... Kagome watched as Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Taiyo, and some other figures rushed to her side. She heard a....scream. The sound around her faded. Was it getting darker? _Oh, I'm so tired....just....a....little....rest...._

X

_Why? Why did she take that attack? She so easily dodged the others, so why that one? _Sesshomaru walked to his room, still trying to understand the puzzling girl. He opened his door to a moonlit room. His large bed with its silken sheets made, his dresser neatly organized, his weaponry polished to shine.

He walked to his balcony door and opened it. Walking outside, he gazed at that bright orb in the sky. Why did it remind me of her? Why that _Kagome _girl? He wondered and wondered, but he was interrupted as soon as his bedroom doors flew open. He whipped around at the intruder, quickly covering the distance between them and placing a blade to the intruder's throat. Oh, it was Inuyasha.

He backed away, sheathing Toukijin, his powerful sword. "What do you want, Inuyasha?," he asked coldly.

"It's Kagome! That stupid attack that _you _did hurt her real bad. The doctor said she is capable of dying. What the hell was that?! What did you do to her? I know you, Sesshomaru. Your attacks aren't usually capable of killing something quickly....well, not this quick and to this effect anyway," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. _What?! It was not usually an instantaneous death. The poison should have taken some time._ He quickly whipped past Inuyasha, heading to the infirmary. He slid the shoji door open and stepped in. His father, step-mother, and the rest of Kagome's comrades surrounded her bed. He stepped as close as they were, all eyes on him. He could feel that girl....Sango staring at him angrily. He paid it no mind.

He looked down at Kagome. She flinched periodically as if she were having some sort of nightmare. The heat from her fever rose in waves as the cool cloth on her forehead did nothing. Why did he feel like he was the one to blame for her condition? What was this feeling?

"It's not you fault, Sesshomaru," Matsuru said, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes. "What do you mean?," Sango asked angrily. "_He _did this to Kagome. It is his fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, tears welling in her eyes.

Matsuru placed an understanding hand on her shoulder. "Sango....it's not. It's....Kagome."

Sango lowered her hand and looked up at Matsuru, confused. "What do you mean 'it's Kagome?'," Rei questioned. Sesshomaru looked at Matsuru, his interest piqued. "Kagome is...._different_. She has a sort of condition that most don't know about. When she was young, she had been hit by the plague–"

"But no one survived that. Not one single human was living after that," Inuyasha said calmly from behind the group, closing the door quietly.

"Exactly. She had been hit by it, but for some reason she survived. Has she told any of you yet? Well, I would suspect not, but....Kagome is half dragon."

Inutaisho gaped, Taiyo's eyes widened as well as Miroku's and Inuyasha's. Sango lowered her head, not ashamed but feeling....revealed. Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "She had told me before, but I did not believe her. Is there actually such a thing as a half-dragon? To me, that is not plausible."

Matsuru smiled. "'To you' it may not be, but....I know better. It is possible because she has shown me her capabilities. She is no mere human, that much I am sure of. I had sort of taken her in when she was young, although her main house was with Sango and the others. At the age of six she was walking on walls. At the age of seven she had learned to speak dragon within a few months. At the age of eight she mastered all the spells there was to know. Her fighting skills are excellent. Her mind un-tangle able.

She had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time that would take even a demon twenty years to master. Then, one night....something happened that was unexplainable. It was as if she had been a fallen angel. She had grown wings the size of this room at the age of nine. Covering them up was a breeze for her, though. She could retract them with ease.

I would never have imagined that a girl as sweet as her could have such secrets. After that, she had nearly cried her heart out to me. She was half of something that everyone feared. Everyone feared it only because they didn't _understand _it. At first I had felt a little nervous around her, I confess, but....it sort of....grows on you.

Anyway, the plague had hit. Most of the village had been wiped out. Sango and the others were lucky enough to have just scraped by it, but Kagome hadn't–"

"Yeah....," Sango added in sadly. "We really thought that we were gonna loose her that time. She had been sick for over two weeks. In the middle of the third, her fever was finally going down. She stopped clawing at her self after that."

Inutaisho widened his eyes.Shiru continued. "When she had the fever it felt like it was burning her inside out. Well, that's what she said anyway. When it rose she would whimper and start to scratch at herself. Her sheets would be bloody in the morning. But, she had survived it. But....Matsuru, poison doesn't usually affect her this much. What's going on?"

"It's....her waking hour. Every once a month she....hunts. Youand the rest hadn't known because she had been resting at my hut those nights.She drinks fresh blood in order to survive. It's what the dragon inside her does," Matsuru grimly informed them.

Inutaisho had been silent until this moment. "Like a...._vampire?_, "he whispered. Matsuru nodded. "I had finally learned why dragons would attack people for no reason. Dragon's needed blood to live. That's why they destroyed villages. If a human-sized person like Kagome needed twelve rabbits to quench her thirst, just think of a dragon. It didn't help that her father had been the most terrible of them all...."

"_Masturu_," Sango warned. "Sorry, it was not my place. Well, if she doesn't get blood into her in her waking hour, her immune system goes down. Her body can't handle that kind of urge. As you can see, it has such an effect."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He felt a tinge of sympathy for her. She had her life sewn up around the fact that if her secret were to be revealed she would be put to death. So, instead, she built her own reality. Where life is just a game to her. Where she's always that happy-go-lucky girl. "Is that why her eyes seem so odd?," he heard himself ask.

"Yes," Matsuru answered.

"Uncle Matsuru," came a small voice. Matsuru looked down and found Rin tugging on his pants. "Will Kagome-chan....die?"

The question seemed so innocent, but they knew better. They all knew. There was too much of her within some part of them already, wether it be just an acquaintance or a long term run. Kagome had that sort of "I-like-you-already" affect on people that most couldn't resist but be her friend instantly.

The question left a thick veil in the air. All eyes were on Matsuru, even Sesshomaru's. "I honestly....don't know...."


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

_A fire. She smelt smoke. She wandered through the thick, hazy air. The heat pressured in on her. Why was it so hot? The flames licked at her as she sped through the burning village. She had to find them. Sango. Rei. Shiru. Matsuru. Rin. They were all at the back of the village. _

_A building toppled in front of her. Men rushed through her village on horseback, holding balls of fire in their hands, some carried swords. Screams pierced the air. Blood mixed in with the smoke. So much happened around her. Before she knew, she was surrounded by the flames. She frantically looked for an escape, but she was surrounded. _

_The smoke burned her eyes as she still continued to search. She tried to call out for Matsuru, Rei, Sango, _anyone_ who could help her. But, she only felt her mouth move as her voice was dead in her throat. Then, she had found one exit. It was a hut, not too badly burned. She pulled herself through the flames on the small, clear path. _

_The next thing she knew, she found herself in a small shack filled with vials and vials of colorful liquids. Were these what Matsuru had called "chemicals?" She jumped as a beam crashed on the table near her. The chemicals splashed at her. Her arm flew to her eyes as she cried out in silent pain, the burning sensation in her eyes were the ultimate. _

_Shecould not linger, yet she realized that, with her arm over her eyes, she couldn't see! She sank down to the floor and got on all fours and began to crawl. The image clear in her mind, she felt her way on the path that she had come in. It didn't take long for her to feel the heat of the fire at the doorway. Slowly, she stood.Instantly, smoke filled her nostrils and burned her lungs. She coughed violently. She had made it out of thedoorway, but she didn't not know if there was even a path to follow anymore.Then, she realized she could be blind! If those were chemicals then most definetlyshe would be blind. Or worse, she could be sick!_

_Her whole world was crashing around her. Burning, literally. She sank to her knees where she stood and curled into a ball.Tears flowed from her eyes. Her tears soothed the burning sensationto the point where she only felt the mental pain. She dared to open her eyes, just to see if she were really blinded.And, slowly, her eyes fluttered open. It was dark. She saw nothing. More tears flooded her eyes. But....was that light? She began to"focus" in closer to the growing light. _

_The small light had grown to the extent where she could see everything as clear as day....or even clearer. Whydid it seem brighter than usual? What was thisnew sensation that she had that she felt that she could see _everything_? Even the mostsmallest of insects from a mile away?_

_A strangled cough forced its way out of her. She was nearly gasping for fresh air. She was slowly slipping, she knew. She was going to be burned alive here. She realized that she only hoped that the rest of them escaped okay._

_Another building collapsed asthe once bright light began to dim.Did shejust see someone jump over the flames? Who?_

_A horse landed near her lying form. The man on the horsescooped her up and looked into her fading vision. Was that a flash of gold? She wasn't sure anymore. She only felt her body rise in his arms as he climbed onto his horse, then....everythingwent dark...._

X

Liquid. She felt liquid slide down her throat. Warm, pulsing liquid.Lightly soaked sheetscould be felt upon her skin. Her body felt as if she had been on fire and someone haddoused her with ice cold water. That feeling where you're burning up inside, but on the surface it was cool.

Her eyes fluttered open to golden orbs, slightly seeming to glow in the dark. Her vision was slightly blurred, so she could not make out of face too clearly. _Sesshomaru....?_

The wrist that had been over her mouth withdrew, and she closed her mouth swallowing the rest. She licked her dry lips, tasting the bitter-sweetness of blood. She was aware of the chilled towel on her forehead. _What happened....?_ As if on cue, the memories rushed back to her. Her vision cleared, and she tensed a bit. Having your attacker by your bedside was not a comforting thought. Especially if his emotions were hidden as well as his intentions. Why was he here anyway? It's not like Sesshomaru.

She braced her arms under her, attempting to sit up, but she was still weak. Her arms gave out and she dropped back down. She expected that thump on the pillow and that aftermath, sickening dizziness, but it never came. She felt surprisingly gentle hands catch her and lay her back the rest of the way.

Slightly,sheturned her head to look at Sesshomaru, confused. He only looked at her with those same,cold eyes. Why did they feel so familiar?

X

He had been watching over her these past few days. He did not know why, but for some reason he was propelled to. That younger girl, Rin, was frequently coming to see Kagome and had set up her own makeshift bed by the fireplace. She was now fast asleep.

He looked down with his usual cold gaze at the tense form in the bed before him. Why was he here? Why was he compelled to do such a thing for someone he hardly even knew? She was only a part of the plan his father had created, and of course back-up actions could be taken if she passed, so then why? Why did he tend to her?

She had been suffering these past days. Tossing and turning. Her mouth opening to let silent screams out. She must really have been having a nightmare. It had been three days since he had clawed her, and he didn't really know what to do. He had done this to her and found that he felt "guilt." A feeling he hoped he would never experience in his lifetime _again_. He had learned to _loathe _these past few days.

Blood. Was that what she really needed? Matsuru had told them that it had been too long for any added blood to dilute the poison already, but....what if? What if there still was a chance? _Father's plans would go much more smoothly if she were still here_, Sesshomaru thought.

He slit his wrist by lightly dragging a claw upon his skin. The blood began to flow freely as he placed his wrist over her mouth and watched as drip after drip fell into her mouth, staining her lips red.

He couldn't help but notice her stir. For some reason, this felt all too familiar to him. Like, someplace off in a dream, he had seen this before. These same surreal features as the moonlight cast its rays majestically upon etheral skin. Like gazing upon an angel.

His wondering was broken as her eyes had fluttered open. He drew his wrist back slowly, his wound healing rather quickly. He had seen her confused expression as she looked at him.

She had made a move to sit up and he did not stop her. Her arms had bracingly been pulled under her, but he had noticed before hand that they would give out. Her elbows had been too shaky to be a decent brace. They had given out and she had flinched as if waiting for her head to hit the pillow, but he had caught her.

Her astonishment seemed to amuse him, though he did not know why. He lay her back down gently as her confused expression returned. Then, she turned away and began to stare up at the ceiling....

X

Her eyes wandered against the uneven texture of the ceiling. Her confusion was pushed aside as her dream repeated over and over in her head. Those eyes. Those golden eyes. The ones that had burned its way into her mind. She had vowed to herself that she would try to find that man who had saved her and dedicate her services to him.

_They were the eyes of a man who had seen the world through ice. Cold, yet....calming._ Her gaze wandered back to Sesshomaru and found that he still was looking at her. This time, though, she didn't feel uneasy at all. She felt soothed as she stared back at him with the same gaze.

She softly smiled, hoping he would drop his guard just a little, but, as expected, he didn't. Her smile grew a tiny bit more as a small giggle slipped through her lips. _Too predictable._

He had raised a delicate eye-brow, curious on what she was smiling about. She only gazed into his eyes. Those cold, golden eyes. The shadow of the moon touched his face in the right light. It made him look like the mysterious demon lord that he was. _Cold, yet....calming._ The realization only took a moment to hit her.

_Him?!_ He was the one?! But....how?! When did Sesshomaru give a damn about the "insignificant" life of another?! Her bewilderment etched into her face. He had not missed it, she knew.

Kagome quickly erased it and turned her expression to a calmed one again. She turned her eyes to the ceiling, this time only focusing on one spot.

After all these years, the man she was chasing was the man that she had hated all her life. After all these years. She scoffed, outright. She could not believe herself. She could not accept it, but....she _had to_. A vow is a vow as a life is a life. She owed this man her life. She owed this man her entire existence.

She had hoped night and day thatshe would find him, and lo and behold, she did. She found him in the eyes of her "enemy." She sighed. She would have to clean her slate. The past years of her life was to find her rescuer only to find her most hated man.

A smile played at her lips. _The irony of it all_. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and calmed herself. She had admitted defeat to it...._all _of it. She would now dedicate her life to this new adventure and it would start by....accepting her fate.

She really didn't want to give up that easy. She wanted to fight it, to forget the vow, but....she couldn't. _Never_. She had vowed on her mother's grave that she would do this. Her mother's grave. She would not dishonor it by backing out of a vow placed upon by someone none other than herself. In a way, it was an act of cowardice to retreat from a vow. It merely proved you were afraid to complete it. You didn't have the will to go through with it. No. She would not be defeated. Not by such simple words.....

Kagome looked back at him again. His eyes still rested upon her with such calmness, that she couldn't help but create some part of her that _wanted _to serve his cause. She pushed it aside, but knew it was still there.

If this was going to work both ways for her, she might as well tell him. "I had a dream about you last night," she whispered, her voice surprisingly steady. She saw his eyes widen, then narrow suspiciously. She only half-smiled and continued, "I dreamt that I was a princess waiting to be rescuedfrom the flames all so willing to turn me to ash. Then, when I had no hope, you rode in on yourgallant steed, and....giggle you rescued me. Can you believe it. _You_. Well, it was just a dream, wasn't it?"

At first, he was a why she was telling him this. Then, his eyes slightly widened in realization. _It was _her! _I had rescued_ her! He could not believe it. He _would _not believe it, but the proof was right in front of him. The images conjured in his mind's eye as he remembered those cerulean blue eyes that seemed to hold a small fire of its own within. He remembered tending to her for a short period of time. How he had gazed on those same features, although, now, she was older.

To him, it felt like a dream from a long century's sleep. He had saved the one girl that caused so much trouble for him and his father. Killing off guards, stealing, threatening, and many other things.

Fury began to form, but, strangely,itdied away as her soft gaze penetratedit. A strange feeling filled him that he had never experienced. One that he had not labeled. It felt as if a small part of his cold front had chipped away. Like there was a hole in his wall. And, for some reason, he didn't hate it. But, neither did he welcome it. The wall was still in place and only a little could seep into his heart.

She had expected him to be angry, but she didn't expect it to die away so quickly. Her smile only grew wider. "I still wanna play, you know. My game, that is. I still wanna play. Whatever happens, though, you have to swear that Rin and the others won't get hurt. That is all I ask."

"....You have my word," he replied.

She only grew happier. There was no cold in his voice. There was no foreboding.It was not forced. The "Keep Out" signs had been cleared. His voice was only _his _voice. His _true_ voice. Not a chill in sight. With a content smile, she drifted off to sleep. If she had stayed up a little longer, she would never have missed that light inkling of a smile that had played at his own lips.

X

The next day seemed like a dream come true to her. She had awakened to see that she was alone in the room.

Kagome first tested her elbow-bracing by slightly lifting herself from off the bed. When she was sure they would hold, she lifted herself up all the way. She felt as light as air, like she had been rejuvenated with a new sense of energy. Of course, after a fever like her's, the weakness that you had then felt as if it just disappeared in a second to leave you feeling refreshed.

She swung her legs over the bed and found that she was wearing a loose, white kimono that had been disheveled from her nightmare fits. She felt the cool morning air hit her bare shoulders and she shivered. Straightening her kimono and smoothing it out as much as possible, she stood, hoping that her legs would hold her.

Kagome shivered again as the cold marble contacted with her feet. She noticed that she had been moved to a room different from the one she had remembered from last night. This one was slightly more elegant. Not extravagant, but elegant, like a guest room.

A dresser was on the opposite wall of her bed, next to a looking mirror. The mirror was framed with the design of a phoenix and had a small desk-like effect. There was a small space underneath for a sitting-stool.

She noticed that a small fireplace was on the wall to the left of her bed. On the opposite wall of the fireplace was a door. _Probably leading to the hallway_. But, when she stepped back to look at the wall on the side of her bed, there were two other doors, one on either side of her bed. Her curiosity led her to the door on the left and found that it was a small closet. The other, she found to be, a mini-bathroom. _Maybe this is a guest room after all_.

Kagome walked over to the mirror and noticed that an assortment of make-up were placed upon it. _Rouge. Lipstick. Eyeshadow._ _Wow, talk about the full lady-treatment._ She turned to her dresser and started opening drawer after drawer. The first one on the top supplied her with clean underwear and bras. The second drawer held clean sheets of cloth as well as an assortment of casual kimonos. She was slightly embarrassed at the sheets of cloths, used for her...."time of the month."

The third drawer held an assortment of breeches and shirts. _Probably Sango's handiwork_. she thought. Sango knew her all to well. But, as she opened the last drawer on the bottom, her eyes widened. There, an assortment of kimono's in the main colors of the rainbow, with gracefully hand-stitched designs, met her gaze. But, the most of them all that she found eye catching was the black one.

She carefully lifted it out of the drawer and gently unfolded it. She held it out in front of her and looked at it. The design on the front was of a single Sakura tree, its petals dancing around in an invisible wind in the pitch darkness. It felt like water running through her hands. As she tried it on, it felt as if it was made for her. She tried simple fighting movements, but found that it did not restrict her at all. It was amazing. Maybe it was made for her.....

She scoffed at herself. _Yeah. Right._ She slid it off and folded it into the drawer once again. She pushed the drawer closed. _Breeches or dresses....so many decisions. _She decided on "dresses" and pulled out a plain kimono. A white one. It was a simple design of a flower, no more. She looked herself over in the mirror, and had a second thought. Today, she didn't know whatthey were going to do, so maybe, just in case....

She slid off the kimono as well as the plain white one. She slipped on a pair of breeches and a shirt that hugged her curves as much as possible, then she slipped the flower kimono back on. If they were going somewhere today, she would be prepared to wear comfortable clothes. She would want the free, extra movement.

After feeling that her shirt and breeches were concealed well enough, she opened the remaining door she had not yet ventured into. She found herself staring out into the hallway as she had predicted.Having no idea where to go, she just picked a direction. _Eennie, Meennie, Miny, Mo.... _A maid past through one of the turns in the hallway. _Left it is_.

Kagome closed her door silently behind her and walked to the left side of the hallway. When she reached the intersection, she went in the direction the maid went, and she was just in time to see her still walking down another straight hallway. Kagome sped up and caught the maid just in time. "Excuse me, but is it breakfast yet? I'm starving and I really don't know my way around the castle," she asked with a smile.

"Y-yes. B-breakfast is ready. O-oh, h-here. It's th-this way," the maid stuttered out. _What is she so afraid of?_ She followed the maid reluctantly, mapping out the entire castle as she went.

In no time, after a series of twists and turns, she made it to the dining hall. The maid gently knocked on the door and a deep voice on the other side queued for the maid to enter. The huge double-doors swung open, also yawning from a long night's rest.

Kagome found herself looking into a grand hall with a table in its center that could have fed at least twenty people. Tall windows were on the opposite wall of the grand door she walked through, each letting many rays of the morning sunlight.

It was quite simple to spot Inutaisho, his sons, Miroku, and Matsuru considering that they were sitting on the far end of the table. She went to them, her footsteps not even making a sound as most would in the echos of this hall.

Surprisingly, as she neared the table, Inutaisho stood and slid her chair out for her, politely. She took her seat with a nod and Inutaisho returned to his own, at her left. Matsuru sat at her right, and, Sesshomaru just so happened to sit across from her, Inuyasha and Miroku at his left. No one bombarded her with "Are you okay?" or "Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed!" and she was glad for that. She didn't want anybody worrying about her or ordering her around, she liked it just how it is. Peace and quiet. Until....

"Matsuru tellsme that you have a way with....dragons," Inutaisho said.

She had to stop herself from sighing in agitation. _Why can't we all just be quiet for one minute! Just one!_ She settled for glaring at Matsuru for letting it slip so _bluntly_. He only smiled in return. "Oh, have you now," she answered cooly,hardly letting her agitation go.

He only smirked and answered, his voice hinting amusement, "It must be such a plague as to what we have planned for you, am I right?"

She squinted her eyes slightly, but released her agitation and anger as a throught hit her. She feigned a lady-like air as she sarcastically replied, "Frightfully, if I may say." Matsuru cleared his throat, as if to warn her about her tone. Sheignoredthis, and removed her fake mask, replaced by acontent smile.

"Well, I also have been informed that you can speak their language fluently. Correct?," Inutaisho continued, unfazed by her remark.

Kagome nodded in response. Her playful smile faded into suspicion. She didn't know where this was going, but if it involved her dragon ancestry, especially if her father were the fiercest, she didn't like it.

Inutaisho pressed on. "We have a favor to ask of you. It is not our....usual way of solving country problems, but, then again, it will affect you if you refuse to help."

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome grew even more suspicious of the situation. For some reason he took pleasure in her uncomfortable atmosphere. _She has no idea._

Kagome looked to Matsuru as if to ask '_What kind of favor? I know you know._' Matsuru just kept smiling that secretive smile. Her suspicions only increased. If Matsuru was enjoying the secret, she wasn't going to like it. _A favor? This can't be good._


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He was smirking again. That oh-so annoying smirk that tempted you to _beg_ for the secret. _I could learn to hate that smirk_. Kagome thought bitterly to herself. Shedislikedthe fact that they had the upper hand at the moment also.

She bit her lip and finally asked, "What kind of favor?" If she was going to get answers, she wanted them now, screw her pride.

Just as he was about to answer, the dining room doors flew open, letting in a chilling breeze. Inutaisho stopped to look, as Kagome didn't even need to. She had known immediately who it was, for the pitter-patter of smile feet could be heard echoing through out the room. And, as expected, the yell of "Good Morning!" was heard soon after. She knew the rest of them wouldn't be to far behind.

Rin ran towards the table, arms spread wide. She hugged everyone, including Sesshomaru, who mad no move to stop her or notice her presence at all. He merely watched as Kagome sat there silently, her elbows propped up, fingers intertwined, chin resting upon them. She was too deep in contemplation to notice Rin practically squeezing her, he noted. Then again, in matters like these, it was very wise to review the information you already have. Most would break under such pressures, but not this one. Nope. _This is no ordinary, dim-witted bandit we are dealing with. Not even close._

X

She wanted so badly to push Rin away at the moment and tell her to stop her incoherent cries of how worried she was, but...no. She wouldn't take this out on Rin nor would she give Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Miroku, or that smiling, arrogant Sesshomaru the satisfaction of finding a weak spot.

Kagome inhaled calmly and exhaled, letting all her frustrations vent before she spoke to Rin. She knew these demon types and their ears. They could detect any single strain in the voice from whatever emotion. She handled them too often in her past years, wether it have been making a deal or lying.

She still remembered when she was younger and new to this new life of hers after the fire. She had foolishly joined a group of rogue bandits and found that she needed to prove herself in a transaction. Her voice had slipped every so slightly when she had been exchanging information with a demon that had cost her the entire bandit gang. _Snap out of it! You are in the presence of those who would most likely use your worries and weaknesses against you! _

She shook away the oncoming tears as the "fresh" memory of the carnage she had seen that day fled through her mind. She inhaled one last time and looked down at Rin. Rin instantly silenced herself.

She had either noted something was wrong or she had seen it in her eyes, either way Rin had the growing sense of fear. Did she scare Rin that much? Kagome moved to embrace Rin in a hug, and she felt her flinch. But as Kagome's arms completely wrapped around Rin did Rin's fears disperse. Rin equally embraced Kagome in the same bone-crushing hug.

"I'm glad Kagome-chan didn't go away. Well, that's what Sango-chan said, anyway when Rin asked Sango-chan _politely_," Rin gushed happily as they pulled away.

"I'm glad to Rin. Very glad," Kagome answered, a soft smile gracing her features. For now, she would let this conversation rest. When they were _alone_.

As if one cue, servants poured in to set the table for breakfast, and Rin, Sango, and the others found their seats. Soon after, more servants came in to lay out food of many different flavors. Scrambled eggs, deviled eggs, french toast, pancakes, blueberries, rasberries, strawberries, ham, rice, fresh bread, everything that hadn't been tasted in a long time for the traveling outlaws.

Glasses were placed before each of them, the adults being poured champagne, the younger ones orange juice. After a short prayer, they began to pile their own plates. Most of her comrades were taking a bit of each, but not her. She wouldn't trust them so easily.

Kagome looked at her dish, using her enhanced vision to pick up any speck of foreign particles, as well as scanned her whine glass, fork, spoon, napkin, practically everything near her and found nothing. She looked over at Inutaisho's, Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Rin's, everyone's plates and utensil for any signs of difference from hers.

She kept scanning them over and over and narrowed her information to Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Inutaisho's. Naturally, she had checked her closer comrades' things before the four she sat near. What narrowed her down to these four was that something seemed different. Something that wasn't obvious, but something that was..._hidden_. There was something different with these four. Something about their tense movements and slow actions.

After a few moments of study, she realized they hadn't even so much as _sipped_ their drinks during the first five minutes. Out of all the knowledge she had gained, if the hoist didn't usually sip from their drinks in the first couple of minutes then something was wrong. She had also noticed that they were the only five who had been poured from the same bottle. _Strange..._ Something wasn't adding up.

Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome hadn't yet taken anything, merely flashing quickly on everyone's utensils. Was she that untrusting? Yet, in the presence of an enemy who wouldn't be? Well, she would just have to be..._assured_ that nothing was wrong with anything surrounding her. Then again, he felt an odd sense in the back of his mind that something _was _amiss.

Also noticing that Kagome's plate was practically empty and that she had touched nothing, Matsuru leaned slightly toward her, but not noticeably, and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. Something feels off again," she whispered back, in a suspicious tone.

"You must just be on edge. You are being given a little suspense in what they have in store for you. Eat. You need your strength. They wouldn't try anything like-"

"I assure you, Kagome, nothing has been poisoned or cursed and such. We hold you in higher respect than to just assassinate you in such a...filthy manner. Foul play is usually not my business," Inutaisho interrupted.

Kagome's vision flashed venomously for a second as she could feel Inutaisho watching her. She began to look up when she had noticed something floating in her glass. Something like a fizz, but not quite. More like...sugar crystals, transparent, yet easily seen when in clumps. Then, it immediately hit her.

Her tone grew even more urgent and silent as she asked Matsuru, "Do you still have my sword?"

"...Yes...of course...always," he answered cautiously. Where was she going with this? She wasn't going to assassinate Inutaisho was she! "Why do you ask?"

"I may need it quite soon," she whispered back, becoming calm once again, and not secretive anymore. She listened in to that oh-so familiar, high-pitched, hardly-able-to-hear scream and, just as Matsuru stated, he had it on his person...exactly on the side she was sitting on. _How ironically convenient_. she thought sarcastically to herself.

Slowly, she reached for her glass and felt Inuyasha tense rather than see it. She looked his way and found his gaze on her. She smiled reassuringly at him and nodded in a polite sort of way, as if to greet someone silently. A smirk nearly broke from her graceful smile, but she immediately kept it locked up. Slowly, she raised the glass to her lips and sipped lightly just as expert wine tasters would. She felt the burning warmth as it poured down her throat delicately and melt into her somewhat empty stomach.

Not soon after, the burning sensation grew. It pumped throughout her entire body like a rush. _It burns!_ It felt as if she were being torn inside out, that something was eating through her.

Her vision faded in and out, and soon began to blur. Or was it just her movements? She had dropped the wine glass and heard the faint echo as it shattered on the floor. She felt its liquid pool around her feet. She could hear the faint voices of everyone, but could not make out any words.

She had seen Inutaisho raise his glass to his lips slowly, calmly, as if waiting to be assassinated. She needed to stop him.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, somewhat hidden beneath Matsuru's clothing, but not much of an obstacle. As if meant to happen, it slid free of its sheath and she heard its painful screams all to clearly. The blur of hands snapping to ears were seen as the silent, high-pitched scream "rang" throughout the hall. It was like a silent scream, more felt than heard and it gave her the advantage.

Only a second later Kagome reached Inutaisho. She raised her arm and slashed at him. No one had been fast enough to stop her. No one.

She felt liquid splatter her face as well as a few shards of glass scrape her skin, but nothing else. The liquid was not the warmth she was expecting, but chilling cold. More glass was heard, clattering to the floor, then, it almost felt like time froze. The commotion had stopped. Kagome stood, her sword in the finished movement of the arc. Matsuru in mid reach to stop her.

But...it was only for a moment. In a second arc-slash, she destroyed the rest of the dishes. She wasn't yet sure of how well the poison could be contained.

Inutaisho looked on at her ragged form. What had she done? Why had she not slain me? _I thought for sure that she would attempt and assassination, but..._ His thoughts only deepened, but he was soon snapped from them as the realization hit him.

X

The heat. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? She could feel the poison begin to fade as the dragon blood slowly consumed it, but why was she still so hot? Had she not yet recovered from her earlier wounds? And what was with poison and her! Why couldn't it be some simple metal object? _Geez..._ she thought, smiling to herself somewhat.

She could feel warm liquid rise in her throat. Was she going to through up? She didn't know if she was until she took a breath. It felt as if she had just drowned in liquid. She choked on her breath and began coughing violently. Her free hand shot to her mouth as the liquid heaved up her throat in a strangled cough. It splattered out of her mouth. She had seen the redness drip to the floor, but didn't mind it too much. _Sometimes the body just needs to get rid of the poisons the old fashioned way._

Kagome pulled her hand away. Her hand was painted red...again. At least it was her blood instead of some poor animal's blood this time.

She had felt Matsuru rush to her side to support her as she had coughed and was now giving her a napkin to wipe her mouth clean as well as her hand. Kagome mumbled a thanks as she accepted it politely.

Her vision began to come clearer and clearer as the poison she felt rush through her veins slowly melt away. This was how poisoned worked...and this was how dragon blood works.

"Well...I thank you for saving my life, Kagome. Maybe I owe you your explanation _now_," Inutaisho said numbly. Although he had been a bit shocked at her actions, his voice was strong and commanding.

The echo of silence followed as Kagome regained her composure. Her skin was slightly pale, but not so much that she was ill and there was now sign of a light sweat. She sheathed her sword accordingly as Matsuru gave her its sheath. The silent scream had just silenced like it had not been there at all. Then, she strapped it to her own waist.

_Poison. Another attempt. How foolish humans can be. But...if that was poison, in its most lethal form...with such a large dose...how did she survive it? She should have been killed instantly. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He made a note to ask her once she has her explanation.

Inuyasha felt shocked. He stood there silently, making not so much as an ounce of movement. He wasn't sure if the tension in the room was the from Kagome's actions or anticipation to her answer. It had frightened him a little when her sword had swung past him, but what had frightened him more was what her had seen, even if it had been a flash.

_That sword has been through hell and back. _Miroku thought to himself. He was sure, by Inuyasha's expression, that both had seen the image. It was a battle field of carnage. The dead covered the ground in heaps, each casting their own gruesome image. They were decapitated or their bodies were severed into tiny pieces. Their eyes hung out at awkward angles. Some were gutted, entrails scattered near them. Was that a war? Was it a massacre? When had it happened? So many questions scattered his mind that he had not notice Inutaisho had spoken, but had noticed when the shrill cry had stopped. _Strange..._

X

Kagome thought and thought. Did she really want to know what they had planned? If this type of stunt was on the tip of the iceberg, then what else lay beneath it? What was she getting herself into? _Stop! You're starting to sound like Matsuru!_ She nearly glared at him, but thought better of it. The last thing she needed was that arrogant, oh-so-sweet looking smile.

She breathed deeply. Inhaling, then exhaling, calming herself little by little. Then, "Yes. I would like an explanation..._now_. We should discuss this matter more...privately." Kagome indicated Rin and the rest. Inutaisho nodded, and with the snap of his fingers, servants rushed in, and without a word more, they took them away, leaving Kagome, Matsuru, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Shall we take our leave from her then," Inutaisho suggested as he began walking towards the huge double doors, his sons and Miroku following.

Kagome paused for a moment. Once she learned their "plan," would her game be fun anymore? Or would it just be another boring piece of her life? She sighed. If it turned out to be boring, then it would just fly by like everything else.

The life of a dragon was just too long for her. And it would destroy her reputation if she committed suicide as well as be "defeated" by an obviously weaker opponent. Kagome sighed again. _What the heck. I'm this deep in it already._

With that, she took her first step toward the doors, Matsuru following after.

X

The study was cozy, and Kagome was glad it had been. She had just spent the rest of the afternoon listening to the situation already built up in the country. Kagome used all her strength not to yawn. _He could have just said that some evil demon-guy was trying to take over their lands. Kings these days. Too overly dramatic._

She sat in a red velvet chair framed with the finest oak. Kagome sat comfortably on it. Casually leaning back, legs crossed, her arms hanging loosely on the armrests. Night had just set in and the fire was ablaze, crackling in the hearth. Maids had come in earlier with dinner. It wasn't a feast, but it was satisfactory.

So, with her stomach full and her body warmed, Kagome wasn't surprised that she was falling asleep. She usually hungered for information, but, right now, she just wasn't interested. She concluded that her body just hadn't had enough rest before the second poisoning.

"Now, all we ask of you is to help us find the Shikon-no-Tama, or 'Jewel of Four Souls,'" Inutaisho stated.

Kagome snapped out of her daze instantly. _"Jewel of Four Souls!" _She looked suspiciously at Inutaisho, her sleepiness completely gone. What was he up to? Everyone knows that it is just a legend in a story book. "What do you mean? The Shikon no Tama isn't even real. So...why are you going to chase after a fairytale?"

"Well, weren't half dragons a fairytale," he answered smugly.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue back, but Matsuru glared at her. She shut her mouth tight while she listened to Inutaisho's explanation.

"Well, yes. We are going to chase after a fairytale. A very much _alive _fairytale. You see, recently Sesshomaru had found a very tattered book within our library. It seemed to have been keeping over a few centuries because its contents were very old. Its contents were in the language of _dragons_."

Kagome's eyes widened. Dragons! That language died nearly ten-thousand years ago! It was only known to few..._very _few. People these days thought that it was a devil-worshiper's language.

Now she was hooked. If it had to do with dragons, then she wanted to know _everything_ about it. _If it were even old enough, it would probably say how dragons came to be._ And, as if he had read her mind, Inutaisho pulled out the book from his desk drawer and, hesitantly, handed it to her. Kagome took it gently, as if it were a fragile piece of glass that could break at even the slightest presence of pressure.

It _was _old. The cover seemed like it had been made from layers of the finest material, then it had been shredded and been splattered with brown dirt. Amazingly its spine still held all of the pages, which were not as torn up as the book. _The pages must have a protecting spell._ she thought as she opened the book to the first page experimentally, then closed it again.

Then, she noticed something. On the cover something could be seen faintly, like an etch of something. Kagome looked closer at it and nearly dropped it in shock. Instead, she gently placed the book on the small table nearby and sat back in her chair, slowly.

Matsuru looked at her curiously. He had noticed her skin seemed to be paler than before, and she nearly glowed against the fire's light. Stepping towards the table, Matsuru picked up the book just as lovingly, and squinted his eyes to see what had given Kagome such a stir.

"'Kagome'...," he whispered. It read "Kagome." He was paler now, his mouth dry. He stuttered a little, but finally said, "So...this is why you needed _her_ and not some other person."

Inutaisho nodded grimly. "Yes. Now I suspect you _really _want to know what you have to do with any of this."

Kagome nodded, slowly regaining her composure and skin color.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Well, then. Let's start at the beginning..."

* * *

I know I'm evil!

**15 reviews more needed to update. **


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

"Well, then. Let's start at the beginning...," Inutaisho began.

He paused. Kagome rolled her eyes again. _TOO overly dramatic._ Her patience was wearing thin and she was becoming agitated. _Why couldn't he just come out with it already! I'm sure it's not that hard to explain it all!_ She began to softly scratch at the armrest.

He must have noticed her agitation, because when she looked to Sesshomaru he had that same, arrogant, annoying smirk on his face. That same smirk that forced her to make a move and tear it off his face! _No, Kagome. Bad idea. Deep breaths...in and out...in and out...nope. Not working._

She forced her calm facade back, and she stopped picking at the armrest. She was getting sick and tired of interruptions. Sick and tired of suspense. And sick and tired of that damned, arrogant smirk!

Kagome was about to shoot out of her chair, when Inutaisho cleared his throat. Her anger slowly melted away, her mind calm again. She couldn't believe that she nearly lost control. What would have been worse was that she would have done it in front of _them_! In a sense, she was glad Inutaisho did what he did or this entire room would have been destroyed in a few seconds, not to mention Sesshomaru would have needed a few repairs himself.

"As you have already known, a war has been going on between each region; North, South, East, and of course, ourselves, the West. We have been going on against each other for at least six months, which I think you also know. So, we would like to request a favor of you. Please, can you help seek out the Shikon no Tama? Please," Inutaisho asked.

Kagome couldn't help but be at least a little taken aback. Was _the _Inutaisho _pleading_ to such a "lowly creature" as her? _Wow. Maybe the world is coming to an end._ But, she didn't remain on this triumph, for his request was unheard of! The Shikon no Tama! Did he really believe in it that much!

"But...there is _no such thing_ as the Shikon no Tama. I cannot complete such a request that is impossible to do," Kagome answered.

But, then, she looked to Matsuru and found that he was wearing a sort-of disappointed expression. _Why is he...?_ Then, she realized what she had said. "Impossible." Was it really impossible? Was it really a fairytale? For a fact, _she _wasn't a fairytale.

Inutaishoplaced the book on the desk near Kagome and slid it gently towards her, a warming look placing his features.

"Maybe you should try reading this first, Kagome. It would probably give you a better idea of what's possible and what's impossible," he suggested.

Kagome picked up the book. Now, more than ever, she could make out her name in its cover. _Her name _written on its cover in the language of the dragons. To her, anything that had to do with dragons were always in her highest of highest interests. For some reason or another, her mother had not hated them either.

She still remembered when she had been little andfurious at her father. In fact, back then, she wouldn't even have called him her father. He had been nothing more than a beast to her.

"_Mommy, why don't you hate that...monster! Didn't he hurt you," Kagome yelled._

_Her mother looked at her with those warm, understanding eyes. "Kagome. He is your father. And, no, he didn't hurt me. He left me in peace. He left me in peace to have you. To raise you. In a way, your father is the first...'monster' as you put it, who treated me like a woman. You may not believe it, but boys back then thought that they could do anything to girls, and I mean _anything. _He had treated me like royalty. And, amazingly, we had fallen in love. _

_And, in a sense, he repented for all those villages he destroyed. He repented by helping to create _you_. You of all people should understand that."_

"_But, Mommy! He killed thousands! How is one supposed to be enough," Kagome retorted._

_Her mother only smiled softly. "Because, Kagome. You are the first of a new generation of species. You may as well replace the world with the powers you possess. And, you mean more than a thousand of those people to your father and I..."_

Kagome had never actually seen her father, but soon after, her mother had died. Her mother had left her the sword that she still had till today. Kagome had no idea who had forged it, or what it was forged of. It cut through the thickest armor like butter. It _shrieked_ horribly. And, it only reacted to her, like it had actually been meant for her.

Her mother hadn't said anything about it before she died, so Kagome had been left in the dark. She had always had it with her, anyway. Then, she had wandered into Matsuru's village and, well, everything just set into motion.

Kagome opened the book gently. The first page was just the title page, so she skipped it without a second glance. The next page was the table of contents, and as she expected, it was in Dragon. Slowly, she scrolled down the titles. _Introduction...How Dragons Began...Warring With Humans and Demons...An Ancient Language...The Shikon no Tama! Page 70._

As Kagome flipped to the page, she found that she was nearly at the end of the book, but didn't worry too much. Slowly, she read aloud.

"'Here starts the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Long ago, in times more ancient than the dragons, there had been a priestess, one of the purest heart. Her name had been Midoriko, so they say. She purified demons of the wickedest sort and helped those in need.

She lived in a village near the mountains where peace reigned supreme, until...one day, a dark cloud covered the sky. The day turned to night, the clear air to poison. Midoriko had faced her toughest foe that day, and perished triumphantly. Her foe was a demon so horrible that it would have swallowed the Earth if given the chance.

Her accomplishment that day had engraved itself into the gods themselves, they say, so the god's had crystalized her soul for her good deed. She had been given the privilege of living forever. Living through the years not as a solid form, but a ghost. Midoriko had not wished this, but they had done so anyway.

Most say that she had wept for years and years after that. Not to mention that she had to withstand countless skirmishes and quarrels over her power, which she could not have a say in, for as a ghost could not be heard by mortals nor demons. Then, one day, her heart had shattered into four different souls, hence the name 'Shikon no Tama' or 'the Jewel of Four Souls.'

There is a theory among dragons to the reason that it split into _four _different souls. It was to...equalize the balance. Some humans don't realize that balance is the most important element in the world. What humans don't notice is that they give names to balance. 'Right and left.' 'Men and women.' 'Black and white.' And many others.

The four different souls each counterbalanced each other, yet represented each part of her. One soul symbolized fire, her burning will to help those in need. The second soul symbolized water, her easiness of being able to accept what came to pass, to flow along with time. The third soul symbolized earth, her wiser, less-brash self. And, the last, but not least, soul symbolized wind, her ability to realize peace still existed within the world.

Thus, there is counterbalance. Fire is doused by water. Water used by earth. Earthdisturbed by wind. Wind used by fire. Just as the meaning of her souls were counterbalanced. Her burning desire to help those in need weakened by her understanding that she could not save all. Her understanding that she could not save all consumed by her wiseness to realize she volunteered for this duty. Her realization of her voluntary act shrouded by the sense that there is peace that still exists. Her realization of peace coming back to the reality that with peace there is its counter...violence.

The dragons upon the Earth then ingeniously hid the four different souls in there own clever way, a secret still being sought to this day. It was wise of them to do so, as to keep its power from destroying the universe...in the hands of an evil being, anyway. The jewel has counterbalance within itself, thus given the power to...sway towards one way or another...'"

Kagome paused. This was a huge load of information that she consumed in all but a moments time. _Talk about summing it up_. she thought, exhausted. She looked up at Inutaisho, a new sense of understanding within her eyes and mind.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at Kagome. _Her mind might be in the right place, but her intentions may not..._ He was a bit confused. He was so used to reading others like a book that he had not expected for there to be one that was a puzzle. Her emotions faded in and out. Her actions and feelings toward a person could change within a seconds notice. And there were still many things that he had yet to find out about her.

He smiled to himself. He had not had a good puzzle in a long time and he would enjoy unraveling every last bit of her. Sesshomaru was determined to find out the core of this one person. This one person that he had decided to save so long ago...

* * *

She couldn't help but wonder why _her _name was on the cover of a dragon's book that was probably written before she was even born! Plus, her name wasn't very common. So...out of all the common names out there...why her's? Why her's of all people? _Because you are different._ that oh-so small voice in the back of her head whispered. In a sense, she knew it was the reason, but she wouldn't accept it. Her dragon heritage wasn't the turn of the century. Actually, it wasn't well known that she had dragon heritage. Most assumed that she was just another type of demon, nothing more. And she liked it that way.

Kagome cleared all thoughts out of her head, leaving only one. The answer to Inutaisho's question.

"Inutiasho...I...accept your offer. I will join you in your hunt for the Shikon no Tama. Wether it is real or not...I have nothing better to do," she answered casually, yet dignified.

Inutaisho nodded solemnly.

"Then, be ready to leave in a day's time. I will give you that long to prepare. I also suspect you are bringing your comrades along, am I correct," Inutaisho questioned.

Kagome nodded and stood. As an after thought, Kagome asked, "May I borrow this book for a while. I promise to return it."

"Do as you want with it. It is now your book to control. See it as...a repayment.You will need it anyway on your journey. I suspect you will find out soon enough why," he answered as she opened the door.

Quietly, she thanked him and bid goodnight. Oddly, Matsuru had not followed after, but it was a minor thing in the jumble of her thoughts. She didn't really care what they were talking about in there, all she wanted right now was to return to her room, dress for bed, and sit by the fire and read for a while.

Kagome walked down the series of hallways, twist and turn after another, until she finally spotted her door. Gently she opened it and slowly closed it behind her, absentmindedly leaning back on the door until she heard the locking click. She crossed the lush carpet, staring at the cover of the old book thoughtfully.

_Why so many layers? Most books only needed a few. I've seen books with fewer layers than this one that was probably even older than this. So..._ Her thoughts wandered as she placed the book down and dawned a nightgown that seemed more like an elegant, thigh-length, tank-top dress.

The idea of reading in the moonlight instead of the hearth dawned on her, so she opened her balcony doors, pulled her mirror chair outside, and sat down with the book in hand. She thought and thought and thought, but couldn't figure out why it was layered so, and why her name was so deeply engraved on its cover.

Her thoughts swirled around and around, until she just completely dropped them. Kagome started to wonder, instead, what Inutaisho meant when he had mentioned that she would need it while they traveled. She flipped back to the page where the Shikon no Tama section had been and turned to the page she had stopped.

Kagome had noticed that she was near the last few pages of the book and analyzed every page on the Shikon no Tama carefully as if an answer would just jump out at her. Over and over she scanned the text, until, literally, something did, in a way, jump out at her. She noticed as she looked on the full page completely from far away, that a certain character seemed to...project itself from the placement of the ancient symbols.

Softly, she traced her pointer finger over the form that the character seemed to fit, and slowly she drew a clear picture of it in her mind. The character literally translated to "Silent Sword." _"Silent Sword?" Who the hell would relate that to the Shikon no Tama? And who the hell could have hidden it so cleverly?_

The art of making something on a flat sheet of paper seem to "jump out" at you was a _very _complicated technique. Not many could do it, nor would they have the patience to. Luckily, Kagome had picked up a bandit who could to such a thing and was had been loyally in her service until he had passed of old age. Sango had volunteered to carry on the art and became an apprentice. Sango had learned everything she needed to know, but, for some reason or another, she hadn't taught Kagome how. No matter how hard Kagome begged, Sango didn't budge. That's when Kagome had given up all together. Kagome had thought that Sango liked having the speciality for a change.

Putting the thought aside, Kagome wondered what "Silent Sword" meant. _Silent Sword, Silent Sword, Silent Sword...GRRRR! What does it mean! _Kagome twisted and turned the letters around and around in her head, but couldn't quite get it. It was getting really late, but she _had _to figure it out, or she wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway.

Kagome stared up at the moon, its glow fanning out over the lush field that lay behind the castle. A pond reflected the fluorescent orb while the wisteria tree near it seemed to dance with the wind. A serene peace had settled over the grounds and it was the first time in her entire life that Kagome had seen such a calm and peaceful beauty. It was the first time in her life that she felt safe.

_Me...safe? Never._ she thought sadly, as a soft smile danced across her lips. And, as if on cue, her senses began to tingle. The air had shifted somehow. It was relatively peaceful, but, still, it seemed...different.

Kagome stood, the book still in her hands, and walked back into her room. She made sure she kept to the shadows. But, as she slunk deeper into her room there wasn't a presence of any sort of living creature. Slowly, she stepped out of the shadows into the center of the room.

Then, she heard it. Or more like _felt _it. _A pulse? _Curiously, she stepped to the left and the pulse became weaker. Then, she stepped to the right and it got even weaker. Kagome stepped forward and found that it had gotten a little stronger. Sure of her direction, she stepped forward. The pulse grew stronger and stronger with every step, with every inch. It felt as if it were tugging her toward it. As if it wanted her to find it.

It had grown to the point where it nearly pounded in her ears. Kagome found that she was near her bed. She found that she had thrown her kimono, breeches, and shirt on her bed. She pulled it aside, almost peeling it off the bed, and gasped as she found what lay beneath.

Her sword. It was her sword. It was glowing...pulsing! _What the...! _Kagome bent down and picked up the sword and almost immediately her whole body pulsed in time with it. She could feel waves of power flow off her body in huge amounts, and it felt like her entire body burned. Like something were trying to break free from their bonds within her.

She dropped her sword and it clattered to the floor. She dropped the book and it snapped closed. Kagome clutched her side, willing the pain there to go away, to just disappear.

What was this feeling? It was painful, but it was warm. _Too much...power..._ Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain as her body shuddered with every pulse. The pain was growing sharper and sharper. Was something actually pushing itself out of her side? Was something really trying to get out of her?

The pain seemed to move within her, as if moving closer and closer to her skin. With every movement she only doubled over more. Now, she was nearly squeezing her side. _Please...stop...just...STOP! _And it did. It did stop...for a moment. Something burst out of her side. Its force pushed her back and made her let go. It was...pink?

Kagome's eyes were wide. Surprised, but not fearful. She crawled toward it curiously and picked it up, staining her hand red with blood. _Her _blood.

She stood carefully to make sure that her expectantly fast healing would heal it properly. She walked to the her bathroom and rinsed the sphere. When she dried it off, she walked into the moonlight and stared at it. It was pink. It was sphere. It was shiny and smooth. Like a jewel.

_Jewel! _Her eyes widened in realization. _No! Can't be! _She doubled over again, clutching her wound. _What! It should have healed by now! _She still could feel an opened wound there, and blood flowed freely. _But...how? _

Her vision wasfading in and out. She needed to bandage her wound. She placed the jewel on the bed and, using the only thing around that was the least expensive, she tore the towel off the bathroom shelf and tore it into shreds. She lifted her nightgown and began bandaging herself. Kagome wrapped the cloth around her wound in a few layers tugging it tight at the end. She finished it off in a knot and picked the jewel back up, pulling her nightgown over the bandage.

Slowly, as not to disturb her wound, she crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her, and clutched onto the jewel as tight as she could. Before she drifted off into the peaceful darkness, she smiled softly. _The jewel...I found it...and I thought the journey would be fun...

* * *

_

You think there isn't going to be a journey! Puh-lease! I ain't gonna make it that easy!

**15 reviews needed to update**


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

_Was it all a dream? _She turned slightly and nearly cried out as a shock of pain pierced through her body. _Guess not..._

Kagome bundled the blankets around her as a slight breeze brushed against her bare skin. She wanted to sleep the day away, but her excitement wouldn't let her. She was aware of the orb that she held in her hand and its peaceful warmth. She couldn't help but feel excited about what was ahead of her now.

How would all of this play out? Would they let her go just like that? Or would they hang her for her..."crimes?" Kagome was so sure that this was the Shikon no Tama, but she couldn't help but feel that it seemed to be _missing _something. Something important; essential to the jewel's power.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly. It seemed that her wound had healed somewhat and had at least stopped bleeding. But it still hurt. Even now. It seemed to pulse, like she had remembered the jewel had pulsed.

Kagome cut the knot with her claws and unwrapped the tourniquet. As she peeled off the layers, the blood on the bandage got darker and darker until it was completely soaked with blood. As she came to the last layer, and removed it, she was appalled at what she saw.

Immediately, she shredded another towel and re-bandaged her wound. She walked out of the bathroom, towel shreds on the floor, slightly shocked. _What! How..._ Slowly, she shook it off and shuffled around her room, putting on similar clothes as she had the day before.

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror. She wore black breeches and a white shirt. She decided to wear a red kimono, seeing as it hid her undergarments well. With red, leather shoes to match, she walked out of her room. But, as she neared the door, she looked back upon her room. It was a mess. Her sheets and bedding were a mess and wrinkled. The book lay on the floor carelessly, her sword near it. Scraps of the towel she had torn were scattered on the floor. Her balcony door open, carelessly.

Kagome only smiled at herself and her handiwork. She was still part of a teenager at heart. She turned around and began to clean her mess. Fluffing her pillows, straightening out the sheets, and placing her blanket nicely over them all. She picked up the towel shreds and dumped them in her trash can. She picked up the sword and the book, her vision switching from one to the other, thinking. _What happened last night? What is this book? And, why was my sword reacting to it?_

She gingerly placed each side-by-side on her straightened bed sheets and inspected her bathroom. Blood seemed to have dripped on the tile, and spilled over the counter. She looked into the pitcher of water and found that it was a light red also. Kagome only sighed and picked up her discarded bloody, old bandages and began to wipe off all of the blood that had been left there since last night.

It didn't come off as easy as she thought it would have from the smooth tile. It had dried overnight and was coming off very slowly. _At least it doesn't leave a stain._ Kagome thought thankfully.

In a few minutes she had the bathroom looking like nothing had ever happened, except for the red water and cloth. She thought and thought how she would be able to get these cleaned up before anyone noticed. There was no way around it. Eventually someone would find out one way or another. If she took it out of her room to dump it the castle was big enough to cause a..."coincidence."

Kagome thought and thought. She found a solution to get rid of the water, but...how would she get rid of the towel? _First things first._ she concluded. She walked into her bathroom, grabbed the basin of bloody water, walked onto her balcony, and emptied the whole thing over. She could only hope that the water would have already soaked into the ground before anyone noticed it was wet.

She gazed out at the horizon. Orange and purple were painted across the sky as the sun began to peek through the clouds. There was a cool morning mist hanging in the air. The "backyard" made her want to stay there, leaning on the rail, and gazing out into the endless, lush grass. But, she needed to figure out a way to get rid of the towel.

She went back inside and placed the now empty basin on the counter once again. Kagome closed the bathroom door behind her and plopped down on her bed. _How...how can I make it disappear?..._ Her eyes wandered around the room endlessly, until they landed on the hearth. _Perfect._

Kagome grabbed the towel and began to shred it up into tiny bits. Then, she envisioned fire and all of its burning beauty as she closed her eyes. She felt that same power flow through her that she had felt so many times before. The power that was called up from the earth itself. The power that warmed the soul.

"Fire," she whispered.

She cupped her hands together and a ball of flame ignited itself in her palms. She stuck her hands into the hearth and placed the flame tenderly on the shredded towel places. It was set ablaze immediately, and Kagome pulled her hands back. The flickering flames seemed to entrance her, alighting her features.

Slowly she withdrew the Shikon no Tama that she had placed in her pocket earlier. She gazed upon its glimmering surface, reflecting the dancing flames. Her thoughts wandered to all those years of power-training that she had gone through with Matsuru. She had learned to summon the elements at will, fought like no other, and use magic.

She thought even deeper as she gazed into the jewel that she held in her hand, that maybe, just maybe, the powers she had really called upon were the powers of each of the four elemental souls that had come from this one. _Fire. Wind. Water.Earth. All the elements as one._

The fire was dying slowly, melting into heated ash. She stood, pocketing the jewel, putting her thoughts aside. She walked back to the door, this time not looking back at her room.

Kagome reached the door and turned the knob. Walking out, she closed it behind her and paced to the dining room. As she opened the huge double doors, the same scene that she had witnessed greeted her. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Matsuru were, seemingly, waiting for her in their same placements.

Hesitantly, she walked toward them. Kagome had thought earlier about telling them immediately or just holding it off that she had the Shikon no Tama. She had decided to hold it off for a while. She wanted to know everything they knew first. _Everything._

Just the same, Inutaisho stood and slid out her chair for her. Then, once she sat he returned to his seat. She could only wonder if they had sensed the events that had taken place the previous night.

The breakfast had already been set out, and she was assured that everything had been tested first before being served, personally overseen by Inutaisho. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little assured and began to eat. She was wary upon the silence that had greeted her. No one talked. Only the sound of the clatter of silverware could be heard as the breakfast was consumed.

Kagome had not expected Rin and the others to get up this early, for it had been a while the morning previous, before they had arrived, so she expected there to be some "secretive time" before they were disturbed.

Inutaisho had finished his meal and wiped his mouth clean. He cleared his throat and said, "We need to gather some supplies from town before we set out. Kagome, you will be going with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku to gather these supplies. Your companions may come if they wish. You also may purchase anything you need for the journey. I am guessing that you have not yet informed your comrades of this journey yet?"

Kagome shook her head in answer, and as if expected, Inutaisho continued, "You will have time on your travel to town then. Passing through the Forbidden Forest is quite secluded enough to discuss such things."

And as if on cue, the four men stood as Inutaisho announced that they would discuss the supplies needed. Kagome was told that she would be informed when they would take their leave, so she was given some leisure time.

They had all exited the dining room, the door clicking behind them. Kagome sat in the silence of a finished meal and empty hall. It was somewhat too spacious for her liking, but she dealt with it.

Nothing but silence surrounded her, and she didn't like the fact that no one had said anything to her while they had eaten. It bothered her for the time, until Kagome heard the doors open a second time.

Kagome stood from her chair, not quite turning around until she could put a smile on her face. And when she did, Rin came running into Kagome's arms for a big hug.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan," Rin yelled happily.

She immediately jumped into the empty chair next to Kagome's, which just so happened to be Inutaisho's. Kagome made no move to scold Rin off the chair, but merely awaited Sango's, Shiru's, and Rei's arrival.

Each greeted a "Good Morning" and took their seats. Kagome only stared at her empty plate in silence. Everyone seemed silent today. Even Rin. Why was that? She could only wonder.

The silence pressured in on her, leaving her thoughts to race through her mind. _Did I do something wrong? Did I make them upset?_

She could only soak in her agony. She needed to say something. _Something_! Then, she decided to brief them on their journey.

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um, guys...I'm sorry I didn't get your opinions before I agreed to this, but...um...we're going to look for the Shikon no Tama."

There was a slight pause of complete silence. Then, Sango placed down her fork and patted at her mouth with a napkin.

"We heard," was her simple answer.

Kagome couldn't help but be a little nervous on her next answer.

"Well, today we are going into town to get some supplies," she replied hesitantly.

This time, Shiru answered. "So?"

Kagome felt slightly whipped. All though they didn't show it, they were snapping at her like crazy. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Well...do you guys want to come?"

Another pause of silence. This time it was really pressuring her that she wanted to scream. She wanted the silence to go away. She wanted a crowd of people surrounding her, trying to talk all at once. Over the years she got to learn to hate silence. And it continued when no answer came.

"I guess that's a 'no,'" she whispered softly.

She stood, the screeching of her chair on the tile breaking the silence momentarily. Her quite footsteps couldn't break the silence for she was accustomed to being silent herself. _How ironic._ she thought bitterly to herself. She hated silence, yet she was the silent type.

Kagome closed the door behind her quietly and walked away. She was too bored to be depressed. Then again, she had nothing to do either. She decided to explore the castle but figured that it was so huge that she would get lost. Then, an idea struck her. _The garden._

She had vaguely remembered seeing garden near the huge pond. Although, it seemed like more of an outdoor greenhouse. So, she decided to go to the garden. Luckily, her location of the doors were very good and she found it in only a couple of seconds.

It was a white door. Not very spectacular, yet it held amagical feeling to it. Slowly, she reached for the golden doorknob and turned it.She pulled the door open hesitantly. A fresh breeze swept passed her, calming her immediately. It smelled of fresh flowers and morning dew. When she stepped over the threshold it was almost like she had stepped into an entirely different dimension. It didn't have the big, glorious, expensive, trapped feeling like the castle had, but a relaxed, fresh, new, wideopen feeling. Like you were reborn into a clean world. A world with no hate. No fear. No violence. Just... _Peace_.

Kagome removed her shoes and put it in the castle near the door's threshold. Then, she silently closed the door. Lately, she had been noticing that doors opened and closed left and right. Her bedroom door. Her bathroom door. Her balcony door. The diningroom door. And now the garden door. _I guess I'm making up for the doors that I could never close on the run._ she thought to herself happily.

Her first bare foot stepped onto the grass. Its instant gentleness against her feet was refreshing. She took in a deep breath and the flowery smell rushed in. Her head was clear. She was at peace with herself. She felt like she didn't want to leave this place. She wanted to stay here forever.

Kagome couldn't remember when she felt this peaceful before. She continued to walk on the lush grass until she came to a flower. It was not a special flower, yet it wasn't plain. Each of the five petals were half blue and half white. Leaning down to pick it, she noticed the intricate design upon it. Little swirls of blue and white could be seen joining the two colors together. It was the most amazing flower she had ever seen...next to the Lunar flower.

The Lunar flower was a legendary flower that only bloomed at night. The design on its delicate, rose-type petals were said to reflect the night sky, having sparkling, star-shaped imprints on a black colored background. It could not be easily created and was very rare. There were only a few seeds in the world, and most thought it too precious to plant; a waist to only see it once.

Kagome breathed in its scent. It cleared her mind of all her thoughts and feelings. It gave her the feeling...well, she didn't feel anything at all. Not her body, not her feelings. Nothing. But, it only lasted a moment before all of her feelings rushed back to her. Her mind raced past memories of her past and more. It was almost a complete autobiography about her...well, what she could remember, of course. Her babyhood drew a complete blank. Everything that came to her mother was unknown to her. She couldn't remember her mother's face. Her mother's voice. Nothing.

Kagome only smiled sadly to herself, like always when she thought of her mother. She tucked the flower into her hair and spread her arms out wide, soaking in the sun and delectable breeze. She was completely filled with happiness and joy. All of her previous problems were drained. She felt...cleared. Like a slate being washed all over again.

Her arms flopped back down to her side as she walked with a bounce in her step toward the pond. She decided to go and see the garden later.

Kagome neared the tree, and she was nearly captured by its image. The wisteria's long vines swayed lazily with the wind as its falling petals caused ripples in the pond. It was almost leaning over the pond, as if it were to be weeping into it.

She sat on the bank of the pond, under the shade of the tree, her feet soaking in the cool water. She picked at the small flowers surrounding her, sending them all into the wind. Here, Kagome felt whole. One with the earth. She couldn't explain why, but she just did.

Unconsciously, she withdrew the Shikon no Tama, examining it carefully. As she held it, she noticed that itdidn't feel..."whole." What that meant, she had no clue. But for some reason or another the jewel didn't feel complete. Like it was...missing some parts of itself. _How fitting. _she thought bitterly.

Seeing as that the Shikon no Tama was within her, and that she wasn't complete herself was an ironically similar feature that she didn't like one bit.

Gently, she tucked the jewel back into her pocket and gazed out at the serene lake. Out of all her years she would have never thought to be under such conditions with her enemy. Not in a thousand years. They let her run around in their palace like some guest and not a prisoner.

Kagome turned her head to look up at the castle. It had that fairytale feeling on the outside. The ones that she could remember when she was told a bedtime story. The ones the princess lived in and were swept away by a prince and "lived happily ever after."

She scoffed. She would never have such an ending. Never.

Her eyes wandered along every crevice and curve of the outer wall until they gazed upon a window. It was a clear, elegant window that she could see into. She could see a figure, staring down. But where? And who was that?

Kagome squinted her eyes and looked hard at the figure's face. A glint of gold shimmered. It was him. That one man that was a complete irritation whenever he smirked. _Sesshomaru..._ she thought angrily.

Quickly, she looked away, seeming not to notice him, mostly trying to hide the blush that had crept upon her face. Kagome could all but feel the smirk that probably had crept upon his lips. Then, she realized something. Why, when it came to Sesshomaru, did she act like this? Like a child? Like a little girl who was merely being teased by a boy? Why did Sesshomaru seem to have this effect on her?

She shook her head violently, her thoughts clearing once again. All she needed now was...peace...

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER OKAY! Oh...the next chapter is when they go to the market place. Some...interesting situations may happen, I just need to...plan how they will happen. It doesn't take me very long to do that because I already know what and how I want this story to end, so...c u all next time! 

**15 reviews to update**


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

It was very uncomfortable for her. The silence. The forest was pleasantly nice, but she just couldn't stand the silence. And walking next to her most hated "enemies" as well as a serene Matsuru made things even worse for her.

Before she left, she had changed into a commoner's dress, as it was somewhat of a medieval time. Kagome left the breeches and shirt on underneath it, just in case they were ambushed. She had left her sword and weaponry at the castle, for it would be suspicious in the village if she was seen with one. And dresses were so goddamned fitted to be able to hide anything.

She stared at Matsuru's back, almost with sad, childish eyes, as if she were just scolded. It must have felt her discomfort because the horse, which she was holding the reigns to, nudged her gently. Kagome looked at it with a loving eye and petted it gently, almost reassuring that she was going to be alright.

The silence continued on throughout the journey until she had seen the forest's end. Almost instantly, as she stepped out of the shaded covering of the forest, she felt warmth on her head. There seemed to be some kind of dividing line between the forest and the open plain to the town.

As she stepped out into the open area, though, she couldn't help but feel a shiver rise up her spine. She stopped and looked behind her curiously, but it was just the empty road she had just treaded upon, so turned forward and began walking the path.

It was long before they all entered the town. It was all hustle and bustle. People left and right, wearing the most fashionable clothes that they could buy. Kagome couldn't help but notice that it was colorful and had a variety of stores, booths, and items. But, she knew better. This was all just a layer of happiness and wealth on the surface, when buried beneath hunger and sickness lurked.

Kagome tried her best to ignore all the crowds and shopkeepers that stuffed items in her face, but they just kept on appearing. She couldn't help when people just completely walked in front of her, separating her and the four men. She noticed that they didn't seem to mind the crowd.

They had stopped at shop after shop, collecting items such as medicinal herbs, weaponry, food preservers, etc. All the things they needed for a long journey. And, since she had the horse, all the items were handed to Kagome, who strapped it tightly to the horse's back. As more and more weight was added onto the horse, she couldn't help but start apologizing toit. She was well in tuned with animals more than she was with humans, and she knew the pain that they went through as humans worked them day after day, in the fields, on travels, or pulling wagons.

By the end of the shopping, the horses's packs were nearly full and they retired from the still busy streets, as it was only noon. Kagome was lightly sticky with sweat from the heat of the crowds and the sun. As she stepped into the open air of the road leading to the forest, she couldn't help but stretch out the cramped muscles from being so blocked in.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled out, deciding not to speak a word or complaint. The men still hadn't talked to her, only amongst themselves. And for some reason, Matsuru's doing she figured, she couldn't make out a word they said no matter how hard she tried to listen.

When she entered the forest, the closeness brought back the feeling of the town. For some reason or another it felt as if the forest was compacted even closer. _Must have been the shift in space-difference_. she thought to herself. To her, even the slightest shift of spaciousness, wether it be a decrease or increase, she felt it. The more room she had, the more space she could move about.

Another thing that bothered her was the fact that the sun had heated the forest and her light sweat grew ever so little, but not to the point where it soaked her shirt. Kagome noticed that the men already had small spots of liquid staining their shirts. She couldn't help but feel a little triumphant in having none at all. _Looks like I've had more years to tough it out alone than they did._ she thought smugly to herself.

The walk seemed to go on longer than she thought it would have been. Her breathing soon became slightly labored and she couldn't help but stop for a short while and take a break. Kagome looked towards the men who had also stopped. She figured they must have had the same problem.

She sat down and began to take deep breathes. But, as she inhaled her first, it didn't satisfy the fill of her lungs. She took another, and it still didn't fill. Her third was her last try, but she still couldn't. Her breathes began to become shorter, but she kept it at slow paces.

Something was wrong. The air around her was not sufficient enough for her body to use. She sniffed around her, but she couldn't smell a trace of anything. As she sniffed harder, though, a light, bitter smell caught her nose. She tried to pinpoint the smell, but it proved useless. It was all around them. It encased them in a grasp that was unbreakable.

"Matsuru...," she said, in a warning, yet questioning voice, "what's that smell?"

"Ramu," was his plain answer.

She could tell that he was having a hard time breathing also, but if she could handle it, so could they. Her ears picked up the slight ringing of metal against sheath in the trees. Instantly, her guard was up, preening through ever swish of brush and movement of cloth for some sound of warning.

But as she keened her ears in harder, she noticed the stillness of the forest. It was way too quite out there for her liking. Usually she would here the slightest rustle of an animal, but she heard _absolutely nothing_. Now, she was sure that something was not right. Someone was out there. Watching. Waiting.

It only took a little while till a tingling spread throughout the back of her neck and a shrill cry broke the silence. But, as she was about to turn around to meet her attacker, it's cry was abruptly cut short.

Kagome looked on in slight annoyance as a sword protruded from her attacker's abdomen, blood soaking through. The lifeless body was forced free from the sword, revealing the murderer. It was none other than Sesshomaru.

Slowly she stood.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she told him, almost childishly.

He only smirked in reply. Before she could put in any word, more cries broke out as many armed men jumped from the forest. Instantly, she was in battle mode. Men attacked from left and right, but she hacked them down easily. They were nothing but looters. No skills. No tactics. Just sloppy looters.

Blood splattered her face. One slashed at her with a dagger from her left, and she blocked. But as she blocked another came from behind her. Kagome made a move to block it, but for some reason her defense was slow. The attacker made a clean slash down her back. Although it had not been deep, it still hurt like hell.

Furious at herself and her attackers, she gripped the hilt of her attacker and stabbed him with his own sword. Using the same sword, she slashed it in an arc motion and took down the men surrounding her.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, who, as she suspected, had no trouble at all. Almost calmly he killed one after another. She looked towards Matsuru, who chanted spell after spell, destroying the men from the inside, out. As the numbers dwindled, and the rest retreated, Kagome couldn't help but look on at the sight. The narrow road was now covered in blood and bodies. It puzzled her how these looters got to be such a large number, but it was a minor problem.

The Ramu was cleared from the air now, and she could take deep breaths. She looked towards the men, who congregated, checking for wounds and such. She walked over, but never made it to them as her foot touched the first body in her way.

She knelt down calmly, and closed her eyes. She calmed the passion of the battle within her, yet slowly calling upon the fire. Just as before, a flame ignited within her open palms and she placed it upon the body.

Kagome began to chant a prayer as, behind closed eyes, she saw the flames dancing. Body after body, she cremated, praying all the same. Miroku and Matsuru had joined her, and before she knew it, the "battle field" was clear of the bodies.

She kept it in her best interest to hide the wound from the group by taking care to mask the smell and hide the wound. She wasn't sure of the extent of her healing powers now that the jewel had been removed from her, so she used little. Kagome suspected it had only been a small cut, so she didn't mind it much.

Without a word of exchange, they continued on as before. Everything was just as quite as ever. It was open road once they had made it out of the forest, and she savored every bit of fresh air that she could get.

They had not stopped anywhere for lunch, so they set a small "picnic" on the side of the road. The shawl on her back that hid her wound had seemed to get heavier and heavier with every step, and Kagome was relieved to finally sit down. A slight waveof nausea swept through her, but she pushed it aside.

They ate cheese and bread, and drank some water. The silence still continued. Kagome practically _needed _it to go away. She needed something to "break the ice" so to speak.

She shifted uncomfortably and feltsomething hard rub against her thigh. As she dug into her pocket, she felt a smooth orb, and remembered. _The jewel._ She thought about, and hated the fact that she would loose some leverage, but it was only a little. _What the heck._

Kagome slowly drew the orb from her pocket, and began rolling it around in her hand. How would she put this? _'The Shikon no Tama just burst out of my side one night in your castle.'_ No. Way too simple. But, she didn't have to think long, as her hand movements caught Matsuru's attention.

"What is that you're playing with, Kag? You didn't steal it, did you," Matsuru asked suspiciously.

Well, she had their attention at least, however unprepared she was for it.

"Well...what does it look like," she retorted as she held it out to him.

She nearly laughed as she saw his expression. His shock was apparent, his eyes wide and mouth open. He reached to grab it, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"It's mine to keep. I won't have it taken away," she answered his questioning face.

"How did you get that," Miroku asked, a little too suspiciously for her liking.

Kagome looked down at the jewel, figuring how to word it, and for just a moment, the world seemed to be spinning. She shook it off, and it faded away. She recovered herself and answered, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," answered that oh-so chilling voice.

The spinning started again, and she shook it off just the same. Her vision was getting worse and worse to the point where she couldn't focus anymore. The spinning didn't go away this time. It continued to grow worse and worse...

* * *

Matsuru looked questioningly at Kagome, her long pause strange. For a moment he thought he had seen her body slacken as if she were seasick, but the next it seemed as if she were normal.

"Kagome, are you okay," he pressed.

Her strange silence continued. What was wrong with her? Now her body was slackened considerably. Matsuru placed a hand on her shoulder, and he shook her lightly. Her face was hidden by the shawl, and he couldn't see it very clearly.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered, unconvincingly.

"What's up with her," Inuyasha asked.

"Not sure. Kag. Kagome," Matsuru said, but she didn't answer.

He made to remove her shawl, but as he did so her body fell in against Sesshomaru. He made a motion to push her away, put he had caught a glimpse of her face. It was pale. Matsuru became alarmed. What was wrong with her? That's when he smelled it. The blood.

He felt liquid slightly on his leg, soaking into the material. He gently flipped Kagome over, and peeled away the shawl. A bloody gash could bee seen, as the blood was soaked through her clothing.

"What the hell," Inuyasha said alarmingly, as he jumped to his feet and immediately went to the horse to collect some herbs and bandages.

"Must have been from the battle," Sesshomaru inquired, ripping his shirt accordingly.

He poured some of the water from the skin sack onto the cloth and began to dab at the wound. But, as he began to get to the end of the gash, near her side, he noticed a different colored-type of skin there. He stopped dabbing and began to peel away the material covering it.

"What are you doing," Matsuru questioned, as he prepared the herbs.

His question was soon answered as he saw the skin revealed to him and the rest.

It was scale-like and shimmering in the reflection of the sun. It seemed to hold the colors of the rainbow within it, so there wasn't just one color to describe it. Its texture was course, yet smooth, like the texture of a snake or...

Matsuru only looked on in realization as he continued once again to prepare the herbs. Sesshomaru caught this and asked, "Another secret hidden from us?"

Masturu only continued to mash up the herbs and spread them over the wound. He took Kagome's limp body from Sesshomaru and began to bandage it.

Sesshomaru looked on in silence, thinking that he had gotten his answer, but as he began to put everything away, Matsuru spoke.

"Kagome is a secret within herself..."

* * *

**15 Reviews to update**


	12. Part 11

**Part 11**

Her eyes fluttered open. At first her vision was blurred, but it slowly cleared. Where was she? What happened? Kagome slowly scanned the room around her, trying hard to remember what had happened. Then, in an instant, her memory rushed back to her. Her hands flew to her head, clutching it in pain. She released her hold as the pain melted away.

A slight feeling of irritation seemed to grow. Over and over she found herself waking up in a bed these days. _What the hell! Why me!_

Kagome slowly propped herself up on her bed, getting a clearer look of where she was now. Back in, so called, "her room." Her gaze drifted to the clear balcony door. It was nearly night. The sun was just beginning to set. It cast such a surreal dream. It gave her peace. It gave her that same feeling that she would never be touched or harmed. That same feeling that everything in the world was right.

A soft, sad smile crossed her lips. She new that would never be. The world would never be right. Not while there are so many greedy and evil people out there.

As she swung her legs over the side of her bed, she was made aware of the bandages covering her "new" wound. _They probably saw the...'other' wound._ she thought. Completely standing, she lifted her fresh shirt, knowing that Sango had changed her out of her dirty clothes. The bandages were there wrapped around her abdomen, as she expected, but what she was interested in was seeing the skin covering her other wound from the Shikon no Tama. The scale-like skin of a dragon covered it.

Kagome gently touched it. Dragging her fingers over it in one direction, she felt its smoothly refined, polished surface. Dragging her fingers over it in the other direction, she felt its rough, bumpy texture. With a sigh, she let her shirt fall back into its original place.

What would she tell them? How could she explain? She had no idea what so ever. All she new was that she needed to tell them. They deserved an answer. Plus, if they were expected to work together, they needed to know _everything. _

There was a glint of metal at the edge of her vision and she spun on her heels. There, on her dresser table, was her sword, the book, and...the Shikon no Tama? They left it with her? Why didn't they take it for themselves?

Unbelievingly, she walked to her dresser and reached out for the Shikon no Tama. Slowly, she picked it up. It was no illusion. It was solid. She rolled it over in her hand, feeling its inner warmth. She felt that mass of incompleteness. Yup. This was the real Shikon no Tama.

Gently she pocketed the sphere. Not knowing what to do now, Kagome picked up the book. For a while, she stared at its cover. The ancient leather covering it was dirty brown, its layers stripping away. Kagome wondered how many animals were used to make the cover for this book, seeing as there were so many layers. Then, a thought struck her. She remembered that night when she had first found the Shikon no Tama. Why did her sword react.

Just to satisfy her curiosity, Kagome began to tear away at the outer cover. Layer after layer peeled away, her name on its cover still as clear as day. She was a little confused at how deep her name had been etched, but it was a minor confusion.

At about her fourth layer, she felt the book's cover getting thinner, but it was still just as solid...and still just as heavy. She was even more confused. _The book should be getting lighter, but...its seems to still feel the same._ she thought to herself.

Then, as she tore away another layer, something shimmered on the book. It was...something...shiny, beneath another layer. Slowly, she peeled away the last layer, revealing something even more beautiful than she had ever seen. The book was now a beautiful aquamarine color, and there, on the cover, the _true _cover, was engraved: _A History_. It was no longer her name anymore, but a simple, non-puzzling title. The engravement was filled with gold. This was rather ingenious. A filling of gold lasted much longer than ink on paper.

But, what caught her eye the most was that, below the engraved title, was an encased flower. The flower seemed to be in a thin, glass casing on a metallic background. It was compressed so that it fit nicely in its captivity. It was preserved surprisingly well, as its petals were still as bright as if it had just been picked.

Kagome closely looked at the flower, and nearly dropped the book in astonishment. It was the Lunar flower. She recognized those characteristically black petals with white, shimmering stars. She never thought that she would be so lucky as to ever see one, but here it was, staring right back at her.

With a feeling of slight dizziness of discovery, she plopped onto her bed, still staring at the book in her hands. A few minutes passed in silence. A quite knock on the door nearly made her jump out of her daze.

She stood and placed the book next to her sword once again. Another knock came at the door. Had they expected her to be up already? Kagome walked to the door and opened it. Rin immediately dove at her legs, binding them in a crushing hug. Rin's rants of worry fell on deaf ears, as Kagome's gaze were fixated on those of Sango's. There was a silence filled with tension in that moment. Kagome didn't know what to say. She could only just...stare. Stare and put every inch of apology that she could ever give to Sango in that stare.

Kagome knew that she had gotten through when Sango burst into tears and hugged Kagome as tight as she possibly could.

"I thought we were going to loose you for sure this time," Sango whispered to Kagome between her sobs.

Pulling away, Sango held Kagome at arms length, still staring into those cerulean, glowing eyes.

"Kagome...I don't know if you can take much more of this. I worry every time you get hurt that you won't be able to pull through. That it would be the last time I ever got to speak to you. I know. Time and time again, you pull through and, in no time, you are one-hundred percent, but...what if, one day, you get hurt and your body just couldn't handle it? What if one day...you leave me...leave _us_? What are we gonna do without you? Kagome, we are really sorry about being angry with you earlier, but...we are really worried. You've been getting hurt _so_ much in these past days..._too much_. We want you to be here with us as long as possible...we want you to be more _careful_. Because, without you, our lives-"

"-wouldn't be the same."

Both girls' gazes looked in the direction of the voice. Shiru and Rei walked toward them. Kagome wordlessly watched them approach, well aware that Rin was still clinging to her, looking up in childish curiosity.

"Plus, Kag. It doesn't help that you've been keeping some secrets from us," Rei continued.

Kagome suddenly felt guilt. She hadn't realized it earlier, but she had been keeping a lot of things to herself these past few days. The book, her sword, her..."scar." She looked at each face, once again returning to Sango's tear streaked one. Then, she looked down upon Rin's face, deep into those chocolate eyes. Looking into them made Kagome feel that, in a way, Rin did understand everything they were saying. That Rin was a grownup in her own way.

Rin gave Kagome one of those hundred-grand smiles. Those smiles that made Kagome feel like there was still a small ounce of hope left in the world if everything went wrong.

A light smile touched her own face as she looked up at the others. Sango's tears had stopped rolling and they all seemed to be awaiting what she would say next. Slowly, she felt her mouth open, and she said, "Yeah. I guess you're right. And, secrets are the last thing we need in this situation. I think I owe you all an explanation, huh?"

Slowly, but surely, the tension seemed to melt away at that moment. It felt as if a thick veil of grief had lifted to be replaced by a light sort of happiness. Kagome invited them all into her room and explained everything that happened to her in the days past...

X

"So...they just so happened to have this book in their library," inquired Shiru.

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

"Doesn't that seem odd to you? Out of all the years they must have had their library, all of a sudden they just..._find_ the book they need to help them..._possibly_ win the war," commented Sango.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm not too worried about it. Their library is pretty massive. I mean, even if you could have read one of those books in a day, it probably would take you, like, ten thousand years to finish at least _half_ of the whole library," Kagome factored.

Sango's jaw nearly dropped.

"Well...if you put it that way, I don't think it seems suspicious at all," Rei said, slightly amazed.

Kagome took the aquamarine book in her hands, tracing her fingers over the letters. The simple, peaceful beauty of it seemed to captivate her. And, what mysteries that she may discover inside the pages of the book, bewitched her. She couldn't wait to actually get to start reading it.

By then, night had fallen, and they were summoned for dinner. They were guided to the large diningroom, the massive double doors announcing their entrance. And, just as before, Kagome saw the four men sitting in their usual places. And, just as before, Inutaisho offered Kagome her seat, which she gladly took, nodding in thanks.

"I assume you are feeling better," Inutaisho inquired.

Kagome gave him a light smile, and answered, almost genuinely lady-like, "You assume correctly."

The truth was, she didn't feel like playing her games with them...well, at least not this evening, anyway. Kagome knew, just as her companions, that she could never _not_ play her games. She always ended wanting to in the end.

"Well, then I also assume that you have informed them of everything," he continued.

"Crystal clear," she answered.

"Good. Then we will discuss it later," he finished, as the meal was being served at last.

Succulent duck was tonight's main dish, pared with fresh rice balls and ume. Kimchi, salad, potato salad, potatoes, everything that they would have for a last, hot, fresh meal before setting out on their long journey ahead.

But, as the meal was being served, not too long after Inutaisho's last words, Kagome spoke.

"I think we can discuss it now. We have plenty of time to talk over our meal, seeing as we don't usually do so anyway."

Inutaisho looked a little taken aback by this, but he regained his composure as he replied, "I suggest that it would be better if we discussed it later, seeing as we have...company."

She knew that he meant the others, and she knew that she would rather Rin not hear anything, but she owed all of them, especially Rin, the _entire_ plan.

"I respectfully decline your suggestion. There is an I-OWE-YOU involved this time," she answered, this time completely lady-like.

The hall was silent for a moment. Not because of tension this time, but because of utter amazement that _the Kagome_, the one some of the occupants have known nearly all their life, was actually being..._polite_ for once, and not meaning to be smart.

Matsuru seemed to regain himself first as he said, "I...agree with Kagome's choice. I think we've been keeping everything a little too secretive from those that are on a need-to-know basis."

Inutaisho looked at his eldest son, who silently nodded.

"I seem to be at odds. Very well, we shall discuss it all now," Inutaisho finally concluded.

He continued, "As we are now well aware of, we have the Shikon no Tama in our possession, right, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled the jewel out of her pocket. She felt its inner warmth pulsate with her heartbeat, but its light was dim. It did not have the radiant glow that it should have had. Inutaisho also took notice of this.

"It seems to be...incomplete. I was afraid of this," Inutaisho said.

"Incomplete? What do you mean," questioned Miroku.

"He means just that. The jewel isn't _whole _yet. Its missing...the other four souls...," Matsuru answered in realization.

"Exactly," said Inutaisho.

"But what were you afraid of," asked Shiru.

"He's afraid of having to go search for them," Sesshomaru answered.

"It may not seem so bad to you, but...," continued Inutaisho.

"The journey just got longer," commented Kagome.

"I've heard that each separate kingdom had their own great treasure...something that they needed to protect from the others...something...that gave them their power. If I'm thinking what you already _know_, Inutaisho, then we're gonna have to go to all the other kingdoms. We're gonna have to go and get those other parts in order to complete the jewel, aren't we," she continued.

Inutaisho grimly nodded. Kagome only sighed and carried on, "But...that would mean that _you_ also have one of the souls. I think we should start with your's first."

"I agree. Looks as if the journey will be postponed for a few more days," Inutaisho commented.

"But wouldn't it be difficult to enter the other kingdoms since we are all at war," inquired Sango.

"No, Sango. We had sent out a messenger a few days before all of your arrival asking to grant peace for as long as our journey takes. As I knew that we had one of the four souls in our keeping, it was a precautionary measure just in case we did need to venture to the other kingdoms. After knowing of the rise of darkness and evil, they decided it was in the best measure to make a peace treaty for the time being," stated Inutaisho.

"Wise decision. So. Where _is _your assigned soul," Masturu questioned.

"That's just it. We have no knowledge or records of _where_ it was hidden, but we do know which one is hidden in what kingdom," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well then, seeing as we're all done with dinner, we should may be head over to the study or something. It would be more...appropriate to discuss it there," suggested Kagome.

Inutaisho agreed, and they all stood from their chairs. Minor screeching of chairs on tile echoed throughout the hall, followed by footsteps, and the opening and closing of the giant double doors was heard. They all followed one another to the study, which was large enough to fit all of them.

There was a hearth that was already set ablaze, giving the room a more homey atmosphere, however large the room was. Large, comfortable couches were set near it, a small table in the center. Each took a seat, Kagome, just so happen, having to sit by Sesshomaru. Sango sat on a couch across from them, sitting next to Miroku, Shiru, and Rei. Inutaisho and Inuyasha sat in their own separate mini-armchairs. Rin decided that Kagome's lap would be her seat, and Kagome agreed, as Rin just climbed onto her lap, wrapping Kagome's arms around her, like the child she was.

Seeing as everyone was comfortable, Inutaisho had pulled a map from one of the drawers in the center table, unfolding it and smoothing it flat on the table's surface. The map was intricately done, showing every detail from every tree to riverbed to mountain side of the entire land mass that they all lived on. The map showed them all four kingdoms, including the center piece of land that they had been recently fighting over that had yet to be claimed. The feeling of enchantment was in the air as the map was noticed to be enchanted itself. Everything seemed to move. The rivers flowed. Birds flew. There were drawn movements of where the wind was blowing. Kagome only smirked and said, "So this is how you've been gaining the upper hand in the war recently, huh, Inutaisho? You get to see where the troops are coming from before they attack. And it changes, adding in anything new, or erasing something that has been destroyed. Clever."

"It is also how we got to catch you, Kagome," Inutaisho smugly replied, which made Kagome playfully pout and answer," That's not fair."

"The map indicates what soul is where, but what we wish is that it could show us is where the other souls are exactly," hoped Inuyasha.

"But I'm guessing their locations are protected by the magical eyes trying to look for it," Miroku continued.

"I think your guess is correct," said Shiru.

"What we should be focusing on now, though, is one jewel at a time. And since we are already at home base, so to speak, we should start figuring out where it is in this kingdom first," suggested Rei.

"Good idea. West kingdom," spoke Inutaisho.

And, following his command, the map magnified the West kingdom, showing even more specific details, such as, every village, the current people count, livestock count, waterfall locations and all the information you would need on a map. It was simply amazing!

Kagome was rather enjoying herself. She had never been surrounded by so much enchantment, so much..._magic_. It felt like...home to her. Like she was in the right place for once. _Yeah, right. This? Home? I don't think so._ she thought to herself.

"Well, where would we start looking, if we wanted to find the soul...Water," questioned Inutaisho, revealing the first jewel.

Everyone looked on the map, figuring out areas that would be a logical place to hide the soul. After discussing their ideas, though, they only broke out into argument about his or her place being more logical than the other, that concluded in the announcement of going to bed. All agreed to continue in the morning as they all filed out into the hallway to walk to their rooms. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had hung back, still looking over the map.

Kagome bid everyone good night, as she walked along a different hallway than her other companions. But, as she was about to go her own way Rin grasped her hand and held her back.

"Kagome-sama, can you put me to bed? _Please_," begged Rin.

Kagome smiled down at her and agreed to do so. Rin dragged her by the hand all the way to her room. When they got there, Kagome was surprised to find that the door was black, decorated with glimmering stars. _Must have been decorated by his wife...Taiyo was her name?_ Kagome thought, smirking that there was a tolerance for such a door in the castle.

Rin turned the silver doorknob and pushed the door open. Kagome was amazed at what she saw. Rin's room didn't look like a room at all. The scene before her was a scene that you could find only in a dream. White clouds, puffy and soft, hung all around the room, on a black, starry background. Kagome felt the presence of magic, and found that she had stepped into the room.

Rin hopped onto a cloud before Kagome could warn her that the cloud was just an illusion, but, to her surprise, the cloud held Rin's weight. She walked over to the cloud Rin was lying on and touched it. It felt like cotton that melted through your fingers. The room gave her the feeling that they were in the sky, the starry night background representing the current time.

Kagome found the nearest cloud and decided to test it herself. As she sat down, thought, she didn't feel something solid as she had expected, but instead if felt like she were sitting on air. It was simply amazing! After Kagome got over her amazement, she found that Rin had already tucked herself into the cloud, snuggled under a cotton blanket. She smiled up at Kagome, who smiled in return. Rin begged her for a story, but Kagome didn't want Rin to stay up later than it already was. Compromising that Kagome would take Rin walking through the garden sometime the next day, and tell her a story then, Rin agreed to fall asleep immediately.

Kagome quietly closed the door behind after kissing Rin goodnight. Rin had explained to her that by wishing of a place they would like to be, the room would change it to their wishes, of course, modifying it so that they were the only ones there. She decided to try when she got to her room, but all thoughts fled when she ran into Sesshomaru, who was closing the door to the study behind him. He looked her way and their eyes met for a brief moment. She had just reached him when he turned. She found that he was headed in the same direction that she was.

This time, Kagome did not try to break the silence between them. It was not a silence of tension, but of...what type of silence was it? _Hate? No. Difference? No. Then what?_ Her question was answered when she realized that she had felt it before. It was a..._Friendly silence? Me? Him? Friends! The world is coming to an end!_ The silence was soon broken when she voiced a question without her knowing it.

"So...what were you two talking about?"

He only smirked in reply. She pouted childishly, then smiled, genuinely smiled, at him answering her own question, "I'll find out sooner or later."

He didn't say a word, but just kept on walking. Kagome had discovered that his room was the next room past her's. A chill ran up her spine. _Great. Just peachy._ she thought.

She opened her door and entered her room, closing it behind her. The first thing she did was do what Rin did...wish. She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could, saying, "I wish...I were home."

Kagome imagined the small hut that she had grown up in, in the village that was now only a far off memory. But, as she opened her eyes, she nearly fell. It was not the small hut she had imagined. Oh, no. It was much larger than that.

She was in an enchanted forest of night. The stars twinkled above her head as she was surrounded by trees that glowed with their own inner light. A small pond was to her left, where lily pads and frogs dwelt. Her mirror, bathroom, and balcony was still there, but they seemed to be painted with the same image that matched her new sanctuary. The grass felt like grass beneath her feet. She knelt down to touch the pond, which was actually water. She felt a breeze and everything rustled around her. She touched a tree leaf, that left a silver dust on her hand that glowed with the same radiance. She was in a forest that was just buzzing with life. Fireflies danced all around, leaving their light trails.

Kagome walked over to where her bed should have been, and found nothing there. But, as she sunk to the ground and lay down, she found that it was just as soft as her bed. There was a blanket hanging from a tree limb that she stood and grabbed pulling it down.

The aqua book caught her eye. The urge to pick it up and read it overcame her, as she did so and walked to her "bed." Opening it to the last few pages, she found that the book had seemed to grow a little more in her absence. _What! Books don't grow...do they?_

She turned the next page after the ending of the chapter about the Shikon no Tama. There was another chapter there. _"The Story Begins"! WHAT? _As she began reading, she found that it was an account of everything that happened so far, ending with her finding this place she was in now. Was the book enchanted? It must have been, because books just don't add chapters all by themselves.

It felt late by the time she got to the end, and she wanted to get an early start tomorrow. So, gently, she lay the book next to her and dozed off into a peaceful slumber...

X

And so it all begins! I'm sorry if this chapter bore you, but...the next one will be a blast! They start finding the first soul! Of course, Rin won't be left behind! NO WAY! But...I am really sorry for not updating in so long..but..I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
